Les maraudeurs sont incontrolables
by Lisiane Black
Summary: En essayant de fuir Rusard, les maraudeurs atterrissent dans le futur, lors de la 6eme année d'Harry. Du fou rire à la crise de colère, un Rogue comme professeur et Peter comme ennemi, ils vont apprendre à connaître la vie dans laquelle l'Elu vit!
1. Chapitre 1

**Les maraudeurs sont incontrôlables.**

En essayant de fuir Rusard, les maraudeurs atterrissent dans le futur, Lors de la sixième année de Harry. Du fou rire à la crise de colère, ils vont passer par tous les sentiments. Un Rogue comme professeur et Peter comme ennemi, ils vont apprendre à connaître la vie dans laquelle le fils de James et Lily Potter vit.

Voilà une nouvelle fic sur les maraudeurs. Elle m'est venu lorsque j'ai relu le sixième tome de Harry Potter ! Je vous préviens, cette fic sera courte ! Pas plus de cinq chapitre peut être 3 ou 4. Je l'écris surtout pour m'amuser, pour me divertir. J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire.

**" Quand on est aimé, on ne doute de rien. Quand on aime, on doute de tout. "  
Colette**

**« Le cœur perçoit ce que l'œil ne voit pas. »  
Al-Gazal**

**" La raison peut nous avertir de ce qu'il faut éviter, le cœur seul nous dit ce qu'il faut faire. "  
J. Joubert**

**Bonne lecture.**

**0o0**

Hermione, Ron et Harry attaquaient leur sixième année à Poudlard. Après avoir passé leur vacances au Terrier, ils étaient prêt pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard. Harry venait d'être nommé capitaine de l'équipe de Quiddich. Actuellement, ils étaient tranquillement assis dans la salle commune en train de faire leurs devoirs quand Neville arriva, essoufflé.

-Harry ! réussit il à dire après avoir repris son souffle. Il y a un problème dans la classe de défense contre les forces du mal !

-Pourquoi ne pas appeler un professeur ?demanda Ron.

-On en trouve aucun !s'exclama Neville.

-On devrai peut être aller voir, intervient Hermione.

Harry acquiesça et se leva pour suivre son camarade. Hermione et Ron sur ses talons. Arrivés sur les lieux, une vingtaine de visages se tournèrent vers lui. Sa popularité avait encore augmenté depuis son voyage au département des mystères. Lorsqu'il rentra dans la salle qui n'avait guerre changé depuis l'année dernière, il aperçut une armoire en bois de pin, bouger dans tous les sens. Il se demanda même comment elle réussissait encore à tenir debout.

-C'est sûrement un épouvantard ! déclara t-il. On devrait laisser cela comme tel et dès que le professeur Dark reviendra, elle s'en occupera.

-Harry a raison, renchérit Hermione, Vous devriez tous retourner dans votre salle commune. D'ailleurs, vous ne devriez pas être ici ! Le professeur Dark nous a explicitement dit, que personne de devait se trouver dans cette sale sans son autorisation !

Certains élèves firent des grimaces puis partirent à regrets, seul Ginny et Drago restèrent.

-Harry ? demanda Ron d'une voix peu assurée en empêchant Hermione de renvoyer Drago dans son dortoir. C'est normal que l'armoire parle ?

-Quoi ? s'étonnèrent Hermione et Harry en s'approchant de l'objet en question.

-Je vous jure que ce truc parle, affirma Ron.

Tout le monde tendit l'oreille. En effet, Ron avait raison. Des voix émanaient du placard. C'était plus des chuchotements qu'autre chose mais les paroles étaient tout de même bien distincts.

« Aie ! C'était mon pied !

-Désolé James ! Mais on ne voit rien ici !

-C'est quoi cet endroit ?

-Il fallait y penser avant de rentrer Sirius !

-Comment sort on d'ici ?

A ce moment même, les portes de l'armoires s'ouvrirent, laissant place à quatre jeunes hommes qui tombèrent les uns sur les autres par terre.

-Comme ça ! dit l'un des garçon d'un ton ironique pour répondre à la question.

-Oh ça va, Sirius, ronchonna un deuxième garçon.

-Où est ce qu'on est ? couina une voix.

-Je ne sais pas, Peter ! Ah si ! Je vois le tableau, on est dans la classe des défenses contres les forces du mal.

-Comment on a fait pour atterrir Ici ! On été il y a cinq minutes complètement à l'opposé !

-Eh bien pour commencer, je vous propose de vous lever, car vous êtes dessus moi !marmonna le quatrième. Ensuite, on éclaircira ce mystère.

-Oups ! désolés Lunard ! s'excusèrent les trois autres en se levant.

Le plus grand des quatre aida son ami à se lever puis il regarda autour de lui. Quand il aperçut les cinq têtes tournées vers eux, il déclara :

-On a fait mieux comme entrée spectaculaire

Harry regarda les quatre personnes qui se trouvaient devant lui. Il n'eu aucun mal à les reconnaître. James était son portrait craché avec seulement les yeux noisettes. Remus était fidèle à lui même bien qu'il soit beaucoup plus séduisant jeune. Peter était toujours le même : petit, grassouillet et le même regard faible, lâche et méprisant dans les yeux ! Quand à Sirius, il était tellement différent de celui qu'il avait été, il y a un an que Harry eut du mal à le reconnaître. Mais après l'avoir observé plus attentivement, il retrouva les mêmes traits sur son visage. Ils étaient seulement moins crispé. Son regard était par ailleurs beaucoup plus joyeux et insouciant. La lueur de tristesse et d'inquiétude que Harry avait si souvent vu dans le regard de son parrain n'était pas là. Soudain, la panique l'envahit ! Drago était là ! Il ne devait surtout comprendre qui ils étaient ! Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, il se retourna vers Drago et lui ordonna de partir !

-Tu crois que je vais t'obéir ? s'exclama t-il d'un ton railleur ! Tu rêves ! Si tu crois que je n'ai pas compris qui ils étaient, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil, Potter !

Harry, dont les nerf était à vif leva sa baguette.

-Ou tu sors gentiment ou tu reçois le même sort que ton père, Malefoy !

Il allait répliquer quand Ginny l'envoya hors de la pièce en un coup de baguette. Harry la regarda stupéfait puis Sirius émit un sifflement impressionné.

-Je n'aurais pas mieux fait ! déclara ce dernier. Enchanté, je m'appelle…

-Sirius Black ! On sait ! dit Hermione énervée. Pas besoin de nous l'expliquer !

-Hermione !s'exclama Harry !

-Vous avez toutes un caractère comme ça ?demanda t-il intéressé.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et Ron éclata de rire.

-Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici ? demanda Remus. On ne vous a jamais vu, auparavant !

Harry, Ron et Hermione se regardèrent gênés. Que leur répondre ? Ce fut Ginny qui parla.

-Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps pour vous résumer ce qui s'est passé, car Drago va sûrement revenir avec Rogue dans cinq minutes, vu la façon dont je l'ai jeté.

-Rogue ! s'écrièrent les maraudeurs.

-Vous avez fait un voyage temporel, continua Ginny, je ne sais comment vous vous y êtes pris mais le fait est là ! Nous sommes en 1998.

-**En 1998 !**

-Mais comment est-ce possible ?demanda Sirius ! Tout ce que nous avons fait, c'est de nous cacher dans un placard pour échapper à Rusard !

-Pourquoi, vous n'avez pas pris la cape ? demanda Harry !

-Harry !s'exclama Hermione ! Ce n'est pas le plus important !

Ce dernier haussa les épaules !

-Vous avez du actionner un mécanisme du placard, continua Hermione. J'ai lu dans un livre, qu'il existait des armoires dont l'intérieur pouvait servir comme passage temporel. Quand vous êtes rentrer dedans, l'un d'entre vous a du appuyer sur un bouton.

Soudain, un hoquet se fit entendre. Peter avait plaqué les mains contre sa bouche et ses yeux étaient terrifiés.

-Peter, ne me dit pas que………

-Je ne voulais pas ! se défendit il

-Ca ne sera pas la première fois !dit Harry d'une voix tranchante.

Hermione le regarda avec un regard qui voulait signifier « qu'est ce qui te prend ? Essaie de te contrôler ! »

-Je peux savoir comment il se fait que vous connaissiez autant de chose sur nous ?demanda James en regardant chacune des personnes. Il s'arrêta sur Harry. Il n'avait pas vu jusqu'à maintenant, sa ressemblance avec ce garçon sauf les yeux. Il les avait déjà vu…….Lily ! Il avait les yeux de Lily ! Comme si Sirius et Remus avait lu dans ses pensées, ils s'exclamèrent.

-James ! c'est ton portrait craché ! commença Sirius

-Sauf les yeux, continua Remus, on dirait ceux de ………..

Brusquement la porte de la salle s'ouvrit à la volé, couvrant la fin de la phrase de Remus. Le professeur Rogue apparut suivie de près par Drago qui souriait d'un air narquois. Tout le monde se retourna vers les nouveaux arrivant et les dévisagea.

-Potter ! rugit la voix de Rogue. Malefoy m'a informé que vous essayait de faire rentrer des personnes illégalement dans Poudlard !

Il se tourna ensuite vers les maraudeurs. Lorsqu'il les vit, son visage devint blanc mais il se reprit rapidement. Ses yeux se plissèrent comme pour mieux voir et lança de sa voix cinglante :

-Comme c'est intéressent ! Je crois que vous allez avoir une nouvelle retenue Potter !

-Pourquoi ? s'exclama Harry.

-Pourquoi ?répéta Rogue. Et bien parce que vous avez fait rentrer des intrus dans l'école ! Maintenant vous allez tous me suivre, je crois que nous avons besoin de rendre visite au directeur.

Harry lui lança un regard meurtrier et avança suivie de Ron, Hermione et Ginny.

-Vous aussi !Gronda le professeur de Potion au maraudeur.

Ces derniers étaient encore sous le choc. Ils traversèrent donc la salle sans protester. Il valait mieux attendre de comprendre avant de réagir. En passant devant la porte Sirius lança discrètement un sort à Drago qui tomba raide par terre. Heureusement pour lui, Rogue était parti devant.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il me mette une retenue ! chuchota Harry

-C'est à croire qu'il aime être en ta compagnie, ironisa Ron ce qui lui valu un regard noir.

-Depuis quand ce tas de sac est professeur ?demanda doucement Sirius.

-Trop longtemps ! grogna Harry

-Il est prof de quoi ? questionna Remus

-Potion. Répondit Hermione.

-Je n'aurais jamais pensé que _servilus_ puisse devenir professeur. Informa James avec dégoût. Et mais attends ! s'exclama James dans un murmure, il t'a appelé Potter !

-Taisez-vous ! Gronda Rogue.

Ils ne s'étaient pas aperçut qu'ils venaient d'arriver devant la statue. Rogue prononça la formule et fit monter tout le monde.

-A cause de votre bêtise, on va devoir déranger le directeur mais ce n'est pas la première fois que cela vous arrive Potter ! N'est ce pas ! railla t-il.

Harry ne répondit rien mais ses mains tremblaient tellement elles avaient envie de prendre sa baguette et de jeter un sort sur ce vampire !

Quand ils rentrèrent dans le bureau de Dumbledore, Rogue parla :

-Désolé de vous déranger professeur, mais je crois que vous devriez voir ce que je vous amené….

-On dirait qu'il parle de sac à patate, dit Sirius.

-ça ne change pas de d'habitude, dit Ron.

Rogue leur fit signe de s'avancer. Ce qu'ils firent. Le bureau du professeur était plein de membres de l'ordre dont le vieux Remus Lupin, Mr et Mrs Weasley et Tonks. L'arrivée ne se fit pas discrètement et Harry soupçonna Rogue de l'avoir fait exprès. Tous les occupants se regardèrent avec des yeux étonnés mais ce fut Remus, celui qui se trouvait à côté de Tonks qui semblait le plus abasourdis.

-Ce n'est pas possible…murmura t-il. Ca ne peut pas être….

Il se tut, incapable de parler davantage. Il regarda les maraudeurs avec une tristesse mélangée à la joie. Il ne savait pas trop comment réagir, s'il devait choisir le sentiment d'allégresse pour avoir revu James et Sirius ou celui de la colère à la vue de Peter ou encore même celui de la tristesse.

Harry voyant que personne ne réagissait, s'avança vers le bureau du professeur Dumbledore et narra vite fait comment les maraudeurs avaient atterrit ici !

-Ils sont sortit du nouveau placard que vous avez installé dans la classe des défenses contre les forces du mal ! Je ne sais pas comment cela est arrivé, professeur !

-Ce n'est rien Harry ! assura le professeur Dumbledore. Ce n'est pas sans conséquence certes mais je ne crois pas que tu es la cause de ce chamboulement, faute d'un meilleur terme.

Harry poussa un soupire de soulagement quand Sirius s'exclama :

-Wouah ! Remus regarde ! C'est toi !

Il s'approcha du vieux Remus et le regarda attentivement !

-Tu es plutôt bien conservé mais tu as l'air fatigué ! C'est peut être bientôt la pleine lune !

-Sirius, il a des yeux je te rappelle, dit James. Ca fait bizarre, quand même, de le voir en plus vieux !

Remus se regardait sans dire un mot, quelque chose n'allait pas. Son côté loup garous lui disait qu'il n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme. De plus, se retrouver en face de son futur soi-même, n'était pas sans se sentir gêné, bizarre et mal à l'aise.

-Je crois que je vais y aller, Dumbledore, déclara le vieux Remus.

-Je crois aussi, que ce sera mieux ! renchérit Dumbledore.

-Tu viens Tonks ?

-J'arrive.

-Tonks ?s'étonna Sirius. Nymphadora ? Ma cousine ?(Tonks opina de la tête) ! Trop drôle ! Là où j'étais tu n'es même pas encore née ! Eh mais, vous êtes ensemble! Dit il avec ironie quand il les vit se tenir la main ! Tu as vu Cornedrue, Lunard a une copine !

Tonks sourit devant les quatre garçons.

-Il n'a décidément pas changé, dit elle pensive.

-J'espère bien que non ! Au revoir, Mumus !dit il en voyant Remus partir.

A l'entente de ce surnom, Remus se retourna en un mouvement vif et regarda avec mélancolie ses deux amis.

-Ca fait longtemps qu'on ne m'a plus appelé comme ça, confia t-il d'un ton triste.

-Pourquoi ?demanda James. Ne me dit pas qu'en vieillissant, on est devenu aussi ennuyeux que Binns ?

Remus rit d'un ton faussement joyeux !

-Non, dit il, non vous n'êtes pas devenu ennuyeux. Au revoir, Professeur. Molly, Arthur.

Et il sortit de la pièce en compagnie de Tonks.

Un froid était rentré dans la pièce, Molly et Arthur ne disait rien. Harry regarda Ron, Ginny et Hermione d'un air triste. Mais les maraudeurs ne semblait pas s'en être aperçut.

-Remus avec Tonks ! Je crois que tu va finir casé, mon vieux !dit il hilare.

-La ferme, Sirius ! grogna Remus.

James et Sirius éclatèrent de rire devant leur ami lycanthrope.

-Pourquoi tu fait cette tête Lunard ? demanda James . Toi, au moins tu es sur de finir avec quelqu'un ! Regarde donc le pauvre Sirius, il n'en garde même pas une plus de deux semaine !  
Remus sourit.

-C'est parce que je le veux bien ! rétorqua Sirius ! C'est plus tôt à toi de te faire du souci car si mes souvenirs sont bon, il y a quelques instants, tu étais en train de te faire envoyer sur les roses par Evans !Dit Sirius ce qui lui valu un regard noir.

-Calmez vous ! dit Dumbledore avec un sourire. Mon bureau a été assez saccagé l'année dernière pour que vous remettiez cela maintenant.

Harry Baissa les yeux !

-Le chanceux ! murmura Sirius.

-On a toujours rêvé de le faire, continua James.

-Qui est l'heureux élu pour que je l'embrasse ?demanda Sirius avec un sourire.

Dumbledore sourit à son tour, Mr Weasley regarda James et Sirius avec amusement et Mrs Weasley se contenta de tousser. S'apercevant des deux autres personnes dans le bureau, Sirius se tourna vers eux et les observa. I s'approcha de quelques pas pour se planter sous leur yeux !

-Vous devez sûrement être les parents de la Miss(il montra Ginny) et du garçon à côté du garçon qui est le portrait craché de James ! Sauf les yeux, on dirait ce de Evans ! (il se tourna vers James) Peut être qu'elle finira par dire oui !dit il dans un haussement d'épaule avant de reporter son attention sur les Weasley.

-Je m'appelle Ginny ! déclara t-elle et là c'est mon frère Ron.

-C'est un très joli prénom Ginny, déclara Sirius avec un sourire charmeur.

-Commence pas à faire du charme, Sirius, intervient Remus.

-On ne peut jamais s'amuser ! ronchonna t-il. Vous êtes leur parents ?

Mr et Mrs Weasley opinèrent de la tête.

-Et mais attendez vous me dîtes quelque chose !intervient James. Je sais ! Il était en septième année quand nous étions en première année !

-Je me souviens !s'exclama Sirius ! Ils étaient toujours ensemble et le canapé n'était jamais libre ! Vous ne faisiez que de vous embrasser !

Mrs Weasley et son mari, rougirent jusqu'au oreille et Ron fit une grimace de dégoût.

-Sirius ! gronda Remus. Tu pourrais être poli !

-Mais j'ai rien fait ! se défendit il. Ah si ! J'ai oublié de nous présenter ! Alors, je m'appelle Sirius Black, Le plus séduisant garçon de ma génération et maraudeur de surcroît ! Mon passe temps favoris consiste à charrier James à propos de Evans ou a embêter _Servilus_ !

Rogue le foudroya du regard mais Sirius ne sembla pas s'en être rendu compte.

-Ensuite, voici James Potter continua t-il en tirant James par la manche pour l'amener devant les Weasley. Plus grand joueur de Quiddich que je connaisse ! Il est au poste d'attrapeur ! IL adore jouer avec le vif d'or devant les yeux ébahis de Peter ! IL passe sans arrêt sa main dans ses cheveux pour qu'ils paraissent toujours décoiffé. Cela va faire des années qu'il demande à Evans de sortir avec lui, et ça fait des année qu'il se fait remballer ! Pauvre Cornedrue ! Ensuite passons à Remus(il le tira par sa cape et l'amena près de lui), il est un brillant élève et maraudeur aussi ! C'est le plus sage du groupe bien qu'il adore s'amuser avec nous ! C'est souvent grâce à lui que nous avons loupé des retenus ou punitions car son statut de préfet en chef nous aide bien, on l'avoue ! Bien qu'il ai un succès fou auprès des filles, il ne sait pas trop comment s'y prendre ! -ça va changer d'après ce que j'ai pu voir !- bref sans Lunard, les maraudeurs n'existerait pas ! Au tour de Peter maintenant.(tout les monde eut un tic de dégoût). C'est le plus grand mangeur de gâteau que j'ai vu , bien que James et moi même sommes de gros mangeur ! Il est moyennement bon mais très gentil et loyale ! Rendez vous compte ! Il n'a pas hésité à se dénoncer pour une faute que James et moi-même avions fait, pour que nous puissions jouer la finale de quiddich ! bien sur on a gagné ! En plus, la punition que lui avait donnée Mc Gonagall n'était pas facile ! Bref, Ensemble nous avons conquis poudlard !

-Tu ne crois pas y aller un peu fort Sirius ? demanda Remus.

-Il n'a pas tort ! intervient James, cite moi le nom d'une personne qui connaît mieux poudlard, pé-au-lard et la forêt interdite que nous ? Avec toutes les sorties nocturnes que nous avons faite, je peux affirmer que nous connaissons Poudlard mieux que notre poche ! Oups ! je n'aurais peut être pas du dire ça !

En effet, Dumbledore les regardait avec étonnement et Rogue d'un air hautain.

-Quand, je vous ai dit qu'ils n'ont jamais rien respecté ! dit-il de sa voix glacial. On ne peut pas leur faire confiance !

-Parce qu'on peut te faire confiance à toi ? _Servilus_ ? demanda James d'un ton cassant, ce qui fit sursauter tout le monde !

-Je ne te permet pas de me parler sur ce ton Potter ! cracha t-il.

-Si tu en fait de même avec nous ! répliqua Sirius. Si tu veux qu'on te respect commence par respecter les autres !

-Je respecte ce qui mérite d'être respecter ! trancha t-il. Et ce n'est sûrement pas vous qui vais me l'apprendre! Vous n'êtes que des prétentieux qui se croient capable de tout simplement parce que vous pouvez le faire ! Vous vous pavanez dans les couloirs comme si vous étiez les rois alors que vous n'êtes rien !

Sirius et James était furibond ! Ils se retinrent à grande peine de sortir leur baguette car la présence de Dumbledore les en dissuada.

-Je crois que l'on peut l'applaudir, James ! déclara Sirius. C'est la première fois, après six ans, que j'entend Servilus prononcer plus de deux mots à la suite. C'est incroyable ! je croyais qu'il n'y arriverait jamais !

-Vous..

-ça suffit ! coupa Dumbledore. Severus je crois que vous devriez retourner dans votre classe. Mr et Mrs Weasley…

-Nous allons partir! Dit Mrs Weasley.

-Bien! Quand à vous! Continua le directeur en regardant les maraudeurs venez vous asseoir.(il fit apparaître quatre chaises !) Harry, Mr Weasley, Miss Granger et Miss Weasley, venez aussi vous asseoir. Je crois que l'on doit parler.

« Si j'ai bien compris vous êtes venu par le biais d'une armoire. dit il au maraudeur. Pourrais-je savoir comment vous vous êtes retrouver à l'intérieur ?

-On était dans les couloirs de Poudlard……, commença Remus.

-Il était minuit ! sembla bon de rajouter Sirius.

-James n'avait pas sa cape sur lui….

-C'était bien la première fois mais je l'avais prêté à Sirius pour qu'il puisse aller observer Marie….

-Pas besoin de dire ce que je voulais faire.

-….Et il ne l'a pas remise au bonne endroit, continua James, ce qui fait que quand on en a eu besoin, je ne l'ai pas trouvé !

-C'est que tu ne sais pas chercher !

-Je peux continuer ?demanda Remus.

-Oui, excuse nous Lunard, vas-y continue !

-Donc, James n'avait pas sa cape sur lui, reprit Remus. Nous nous promenions depuis déjà plusieurs heures quand on vit la chatte de Rusard !Il n'est jamais bien loin, généralement alors Puisqu'on se trouvait devant la salle sur demande, on a demandé une armoire pour nous cacher. Et quand la porte est apparut on est rentré ! Après on a atterrit ici !

-Merci, Remus. Vous pensiez tous à une armoire ?

-Je ne comprends pas ?demanda Peter.

-Ce qu'il veut savoir, intervient Sirius, c'est si l'un de nous, pensait à autre chose ! Comme par exemple, si un de nous, pensait à son futur ! Si c'était le cas, ça pourrait expliquer notre voyage.

-C'est Exacte. Alors, vous avez tous pensé que à cette armoire ?

Les maraudeurs se mirent à réfléchir. Puis au bout de quelques minutes trois sur quatre têtes acquiescèrent. James, quand à lui, ouvrit soudain grand les yeux.

-Je crois que c'est ma faute, professeur ! avoua t-il. Lily m'avait encore dit non et pendant toute la soirée…….

-tu n'as pensé qu'à elle. Termina Remus

James affirma de la tête d'un air désolé. Peter leva les mains en signe d'impuissance et Sirius éclata de rire.

-Il n'y a rien de drôle ! s'offusqua James.

-Si….si…..tu……

Personne ne sut ce qu'il voulait dire. Il riait tellement fort que ça lui faisait mal au côte et il tomba de sa chaise pour se rouler par terre. Bientôt James vint le rejoindre. Quand il eurent finit, ils se redressèrent tant bien que mal et s'assiérent de nouveau sur la chaise en essayant de reprendre leur souffle.

-Mais je ne comprends toujours pas, professeur, questionna Remus, Pourquoi le fait que James ai pensé à Lily, ça a fait apparaître une armoire temporel ?

-Mr Potter Ou James…intervient Hermione hésitante, devait penser au futur de la mère de….à Lily. Il voulait sûrement savoir comment serait sa vie avec……….Lily.

James rougit jusqu'au oreille.

-Je m'imaginais juste marié ave elle, débita t-il aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Aucun commentaire, Sirius ! dit il en voyant son ami ouvrir la bouche. Si tu prononces un mots, je pourrais accidentellement, bien entendu, dévoiler ce que je sais à propos d'une certaine Marie.

Sirius parut effrayé.

-Pourquoi on est arrivé ici ? Normalement, on devrait être près de Lily pour savoir son futur, non ?demanda James, à moins que …………..

Il regarda Harry attentivement. C'était décidément son portrait craché sauf pour les yeux!

Le concerné baissa la tête. Désormais toutes les têtes étaient tournées vers lui. Ron qui le regardait d'un air amusé se leva et déclara après avoir regardé Dumbledore, qui lui avait fait un signe affirmatif :

-Il s'appelle Harry. Harry Potter. C'est le fils de James et Lily Potter, filleul de Sirius.

James ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer tout de suite. Il regarda les yeux de son fils et crut la voir !

Soudain, il sauta sur place et se mit à danser. IL pointa les poings devant lui en faisant des gestes circulaires et il tourna sur lui même en poussant le cri des cow-boy. Brutalement, il s'arrêta comme il avait commencé, s'apercevant des regards posés sur lui et vira au rouge.

Peter, Sirius, Remus Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Harry et Dumbledore éclatèrent de rire.

-Je crois qu'on va encore en entendre parler pendant longtemps. murmura Remus à Sirius.


	2. Chapter 2

Merci à calys-noir, lily9172, Magyar, Loulou2a, Barbotine et ouky pour leur reviews ! Je suis contente que le premier chapitre ai autant plu ! Je ne m'attendais pas à autant de reviews ! Alors merci beaucoup ! Je ne pourrais sûrement pas mettre la suite avant un moment car demain j'attaque les cours ! La seconde, ce n'est pas n'importe quoi ! lol

**Bonne Lecture !**

**_" Avoir de l'or faux est un malheur supportable et facile à découvrir ; mais le faux ami, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus pénible à découvrir. "  
Théognis_**

**_" Les conséquences de la colère sont beaucoup plus graves que ses causes. "  
Marc Aurèle_**

**_" Le temps mûrit toutes choses ; par le temps toutes choses viennent en évidence ; le temps est père de la vérité. "  
Rabelais_**

Après l'entretien avec le directeur, les huit compagnons marchaient dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Chacun était dans ses pensées. Harry se demandait comment cacher la vérité aux maraudeurs. James était dans les nuages, en train de penser à sa Lily. Remus était intrigué par le comportement distant d'Harry et ses amis. Sirius concevait des plans pour embêter son ami Servilus en sachant qu'on ne pourrait pas lui enlever des points. « Vous êtes à cette époque pour peu de temps, avait déclaré Dumbledore, j'ai l'intention de vous renvoyer le plus vite possible chez vous, dans ce cas, les professeurs ne vous considéreront pas comme des élèves mais plus comme des invités. Cependant, je vous demanderais de ne pas faire des bêtises en sachant que vous ne serez pas pénalisé, avait-il rajouté quand il avait aperçut le sourire en coin de James et Sirius. » Bien sur, en fidèle Maraudeur, il avait l'intention de suivre à la lettre les instructions du directeur. Peter quand à lui, il ne comprenait pas les regard assassins que lui lançaient Harry. Bref, tout le monde semblait bien loin. Au bout d'un moment, Hermione, Ginny et Ron qui se situait en tête de la troupe s'arrêtèrent et Ron demanda :

- On va où ? Ca ne sert à rien d'aller en cours, ça va pas tarder à sonner.

- Tu dis ça, surtout parce que tu as Mc Gonagall. Dit Ginny avec un sourire, mais je suis d'accord avec toi, les cours seront fini dans cinq minutes.

-Nous avons qu'à aller près du lac ! proposa Remus. C'est l'heure parfaite !

Tout le monde acquiesça. Ils avancèrent donc vers l'extérieur. James et Sirius se mirent à discuter de Quiddich avec Ron et Ginny tandis qu'Hermione, Remus et Peter conversaient sur les cours. Harry restait en retrait.

-Vous avez toujours McGonagall comme prof ?couina Peter.

Hermione affirma de la tête.

-Vous jouez au quiddich ?demanda Sirius intéressé.

-Bien sur !s'exclama Ron.

-Quel poste ?demanda James.

-Moi, je suis gardien et Ginny poursuiveuse. Mais elle remplace de temps en temps Harry au poste d'attrapeur quand il est en retenu.

-Harry joue au poste d'attrapeur ?s'enthousiasma James.

Hermione qui entendit la conversation prit la parole.

-Bien entendu ! Il joue depuis sa première année ! C'est le plus jeune attrapeur depuis un siècle !

-Waouh ! dit James impressionné et fier !

Il se retourna pour regarder Harry mais ne le vit pas. Il regarda autour de lui mais aucun signe de son fils. Les autres qui avaient suivi le regard de James, s'étonnèrent à leur tour !

-Où est Harry ?demanda Ron.

-Je ne sais pas. Murmura Hermione d'un air inquiet.

-Vous n'avez qu'à partir devant, proposa Ginny, je vais le chercher.

Tout le monde opina de la tête sa proposition et partirent.

-Elle sort avec Harry ?demanda Sirius du but au blanc.

Hermione se mit à rire et Ron émit un grognement.

-Pas encore.

-Comment ça pas encore ? demanda James.

-Ginny est avec Dean, déclara Hermione mais elle a toujours eut un faible pour Harry, depuis la première fois qu'elle l'a vu, à vrai dire.

-Harry ne l'aime pas ?questionna Remus intrigué.

-Je n'ai pas dit cela. Disons qu'Harry a d'autres préoccupations et qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de s'attacher.

-Pourquoi ?demanda Sirius.

Hermione poussa un long soupir. Ce fut Ron qui répondit après que tout le monde fut installé sous l'ombre d'un arbre.

-Il faut que vous sachiez une chose. Harry n'est pas comme vous. Il n'a pas la même vie. Les périodes sont durs et les pertes nombreuses. Pour Harry, mener une vie normal n'est pas facile. Hermione continue……

-On ne peut pas vous dire grand chose, seulement qu'Harry est beaucoup plus mur que vous ne l'étiez à son âge. Il est beaucoup plus responsable que vous et moins insouciant.

La sonnerie se mit à sonner coupant ainsi la conversation. Bien que les maraudeurs souhaitaient vouloir davantage d'explications Lupin leur firent comprendre en un regard que ce n'était pas le moment. Ils parlèrent donc de Quiddich, des professeurs et un peu de Voldemort (de sa puissance) sans pour autant rentrer dans les détails.

0o0o0

Ginny chercha Harry pendant un petit moment quand elle le vit assis contre un arbre dans la lisière de la forêt interdite. Ses bras étaient autour de ses genoux, remontés contre son torse. Il fixait un point imaginaire, droit devant lui, sans ciller des yeux. Ginny s'approcha près de lui et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. Ils gardèrent le silence durant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce qu'Harry déclara :

-J'ai peur. Je n'ai jamais connu mon père. Tout ce que je connais sur lui, c'est ce qu'on a bien voulu me dire. Je ne sais pas comment réagir. De plus Peter est là, j'ai envie de l'étrangler à chaque fois que je croise son regard. Sirius n'est pas du tout comme je l'ai connu et Remus est tellement….

Il poussa un long soupir.

-Je sais que ce que tu ressens est compliqué Harry, commença Ginny, je sais aussi que je n'ai pas la sagesse d'Hermione mais si je peux te dire une chose, c'est de vivre le moment présent. Tu regretteras toujours de ne pas avoir vécu ses instants ! Tu as peur et je peux le comprendre mais tu as une chance de connaître ton père Harry, de faire connaissance.

-A quoi ça sert si je ne peux rien changer ?

-Ca change tout ! Tu seras qui il est. Qui tu es, Harry. Tu as toujours voulu le connaître, non ? Voilà ta chance, il faut simplement la saisir ! Tu es un griffondor, sois courageux ! Tu as échappé quatre fois à Tu-sais-qui, tu as traversé des épreuves que personnes ne peux imaginer, tu as souffert plus que personne. Tu as droit au bonheur.

Sur ces derniers mots, elle se leva et partit vers le château. Au derniers moment, elle se retourna et déclara :

-J'ai cours de botanique. Un jour Plathotep a dit " _Suis ton cœur, pour que ton visage brille durant le temps de ta vie. "_

Et elle disparut sur cette dernière note, dans le château. Harry regardait l'endroit où elle se tenait quelques instant plus tôt en prenant conscience du sens de sa dernière phrase.

0o0o0o0

-Vous connaissez la carte du maraudeurs ?s'exclama Sirius heureux.

Ron et Hermione affirmèrent de la tête.

-C'est Fred et Georges qui l'ont découvert dans le bureau de Rusard lors de leur première année - Fred et George sont mes frères jumeaux, expliqua Ron. Lors de notre troisième année, Harry en a eu besoin donc ils la lui ont donnée. Depuis on ne s'en passe pas !

-Vous sortez aussi le soir ?questionna Remus

-Quand c'est nécessaire, oui, confirma Hermione. Harry a aussi la cape d'invisibilité ! C'est très utile dans certains cas, je veux bien l'avouer.

-D'après ton intonation, intervient James, ça n'a pas l'air de te faire plaisir de sortir en douce le soir.

Hermione rougit.

-Je n'ai pas dit que j'étais contre, se défendit elle, seulement…

-Seulement Hermione est une des personnes qui veut respecter le règlement, dit Harry en s'approchant. Malheureusement en restant avec nous elle a du l'enfreindre plus d'une fois.

Tout le monde le regarda s'approcher. Il s'assit entre ses deux amis-donc en face des maraudeurs- et leur sourit.

-Ginny avait court de botanique. déclara t-il devant l'ai interrogateur d'Hermione.

-Et pas vous ?interrogea Peter.

-Nous avons une heure de libre puis après on a potion, répondit Harry. Il esseya de garder son calme mais sa voix se fit tout de même rauque et ses muscles se tendirent mais les maraudeurs ne semblèrent pas s'en être aperçut.

Les élèves commencèrent à sortir du château et à circuler dans le parc. Les maraudeurs les regardaient intrigué quand soudain Luna apparut vers eux.

-Bonjour Harry ! dit elle d'une voix enjouée.

-Bonjour Luna.

Elle regarda les maraudeurs attentivement avant de s'exclamer :

-Tu ressembles beaucoup à Harry ! Tu es un cousin ? Mais ce n'est pas possible, je croyais qu'Harry n'avait pas…

-Tu n'as pas cour, Luna ?demanda Hermione en coupant sa phrase.

-Si mais Hagrid est en retard. Je devrais peut être y aller quand même. (Elle se tourna vers les maraudeurs) j'ai été enchanté de vous rencontrer. (elle fit trois pas avant de se retourner). Harry, j'ai entendu dire que le prochain match de quiddich va se jouer Samedi ! Je te souhaite bonne chance même si tu en as pas besoin. Au fait, c'est un serpentard qui va commenter le match alors…(Elle ne finit pas sa phrase et partit vers la cabane d'Hagrid)

Sirius se tourna vers Harry et demanda :

-C'est qui ?

-Luna Lovegood.

-Elle est un peu bizarre, non ? dit James

-Peut être mais c'est mon ami. Elle m'a aidé l'année dernière et rien ne l'y obligeait.

-Rien n'obligeait personne, Harry, déclara Ron. On t'a aidé parce que nous sommes tes amis ! On allé pas te laisser tomber !

-Ron a raison ! Et même si c'était à refaire, on le ferait de nouveau.

-Pas moi. Avoua Harry d'un ton triste.

Soudain, l'ambiance devint pesante. Harry se sentait désolé de casser ainsi l'atmosphère mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regretter la vision de l'année dernière. Hermione et Ron ne savaient pas comment remonter le moral de leur ami et les maraudeurs ne comprenaient rien. Ils se doutaient seulement que l'année dernière quelque chose de grave était arrivé, qu'Harry avait souffert mais il ne savait pas quoi. James allait poser une question quand Dean arriva en courant vers les trois amis.

-Harry! s'écria t-il lorsqu'il fut arrive à leur auteur. Harry je t'ai chercher partout ! Où étais-tu ?

-Dans le bureau de Dumbledore, Pourquoi ?

-En cours de métamorphose, vers la fin du cours, le professeur Mc Gonagall est parti accompagné Neville à l'infirmerie car il ne se sentait pas bien quand ta chouette est arrivé. Elle portait cette lettre. (il lui tendit un parchemin)

-Merci ! répondit Harry avant que Dean reparte.

Harry l'ouvrit et lu son contenu à voix haute pour que Ron et Hermione entendent.

_Cher Harry, Ron et Hermione,_

_Aujourd'hui, j'ai reçut une lettre de l'académie de sorcellerie. Il y a eu des plaintes concernant mes cours. Quelqu'un leur a dit que j'utilisais des créatures dangereuses. C'est horrible ! Dumbledore a essayé de me défendre mais y paraît que les plaintes contre moi sont trop importantes ! IL parle de Norbert._.

-Norbert ?demanda Sirius

-Un dragon….. _mais aussi de Buck. Je voulais juste vous mettre au courant. J'espère que vous vous portez quand même très bien ! Affectueusement. Hagrid._

Lorsqu'il eu finit de lire, Ron s'exclama :

-Ils ne peuvent tout de même pas le renvoyer ?

-D'après vous qui ça peut bien être ?demanda Hermione, La personne qui a porté plainte ?

Harry bouillait de rage. Il n'y avait qu'une personne pour proférer de tel chose. Harry se leva d'un bon et marcha vers le château. Tout le monde le suivit !

-Malefoy ! rugit Harry. Ca ne peut être que Malefoy!

Il marchait d'un pas déterminé et vif vers la grande salle. Derrière Hermione essayait de le calmer tandis que les maraudeurs discutaient avec Ron.

-Hagrid est devenu professeur ?demanda Remus.

-Oui, ça va faire trois ans maintenant ! répondit Ron. Chaque année Malefoy fait tout pour le faire renvoyer ! c'est une ordure. Harry et lui se déteste depuis…toujours. Il est à Serpentard.

-Ce sont tous des ordures !grogna James.

Ron rit !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par « créature dangereuse » ?questionna Peter.

-Il devait parler du dragon, de Aragog -c'est une araignée géante- on l'a rencontré lors de notre deuxième année avec Harry ! J'en ai encore des frissons ! Mais il y a aussi les hypoggrifes, les scroutt à Pétard et les centaures.

-Les centaures ?s'étonna Sirius. Ce n'est pas méchant ! C'est souvent qu'on les croise dans la forêt et ils ne nous ont jamais rien fait !

-Depuis l'année dernière, il vaut mieux éviter de sans approcher !

-IL a l'air vraiment en colère, dit James songeur.

-Et pour l'instant c'est encore rien ! Harry est très… explosif !

James, Sirius et Remus le regardèrent étonné mais Ron ne dit rien de plus. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivé dans la grande salle, les quelques élèves qui y étaient, les dévisagèrent.

-MALEFOY ! gronda Harry. Laisse la paix a Hagrid!

Drago leva la tête et regarda Harry d'un œil méprisant.

-Pourquoi devrais-je faire ça ?

-Parce que sinon, tu iras très vite rejoindre ton père !

-Oho ! Et je devrais trembler peut être ?

IL recula de quelques centimètres quand même quand il vit le regard noir que lui lançait Harry.

-Ce gros balourd n'aurait jamais du devenir professeur !reprit-il.

-Ben voyons ! s'exclama Hermione. Et toi, tu n'aurais jamais du remettre les pieds dans ce château après ce que ton père à fait !

-Je ne t'ai rien demandé, espèce de sale sang de bourg !

Cinq baguettes se levèrent d'un coup et Malefoy se plaqua contre le mur. Harry s'approcha et dit d'un ton menaçant et glacial :

-Tu fais moins le fier maintenant sans tes deux toutous qui te suivent partout ! N'est-ce pas Malefoy ?

-Il a hérité du caractère de Evans, chuchota Sirius.

-Sirius ne commence pas…., dit James

-Quoi que entre le tien et celui d'Evans, j'aurais été étonné qu'il soit doux comme un agneau !

-Sirius ! menaça James entre ses dents ! C'est pas le moment !

-Pourquoi ?….(regard noir de James) Ok, je me tait mais je te jure qu'il a hérité du Caractère de Evans.

-En tout cas, tu as retrouvé le tient, à ce que je vois !déclara Drago d'un ton sanglant en regardant Sirius.

-JE …..

-Potter !s'exclama la voix de McGonagall. Je vous prie de baisser votre baguette et de parler d'un ton modéré.(Sourire narquois de Malefoy)Quand à vous Malefoy, je crois que vous avez bientôt cours, alors filez !

-C'est incroyable ! s'écria Sirius. Vous n'avez presque pas changer !

-Merci, Mr Black. Dit elle en le regardant attentivement. Harry, je vous demande de essayer de rester calme devant Malefoy…Même après ce qui s'est passé l'année dernière à propose de son père. rajouta t-elle en le voyant ouvrir la bouche. IL n'est pas Lucius !

Harry grogna un « oui madame » avant de partir pour le cour de Potion.

-Ca va être super ! dit James. Un cour de Potion avec Servilo ! Ca va être passionnant !

Sirius éclata de rire.

-Oui ! Passionnant !

Remus leva les yeux au ciel et Ron les regarda intrigué.

-JE crois que ça va être la première fois de ma vie que je suis aussi impatient d'aller en cours !s'exclama James.

-Oui ! D'habitude on est comme ça pour la pleine lune mais je crois que ça va être tout aussi excitant ! poursuiva Sirius en faisant une pirouette .

Arrivé devant les cachots, les élèves attendaient que ça sonne. Harry attira très vite l'attention surtout que James et Sirius éclataient de rire. Parvati et Lavande s'approchèrent du groupe et firent de grand sourire aux garçon. Quand elles virent James, elle poussèrent un petit cri de surprise puis regardèrent James et Harry alternativement. Lorsque le maraudeurs s'aperçut de l'attention qu'on lui portait, il regarda Sirius et Remus et éclata de rire à nouveau. Il dut s'adosser au mur pour se tenir tandis que Sirius s'approcha des filles, leur fit une révérence et déclara :

-Je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer ! Sirius Black, James Potter(il montra James),Remus Lupin(il le désigna du doigt) et Peter Petegrow sont là pour vous servir !

Lavande et Parvati le regardèrent, tremblante de peur.

-Siriiius Bla…Black ?bégaya Lavande terrifié.

Le visage rayonnant de Sirius de décomposa et James s'approcha hilare.

-Je crois que c'est la première fois que tu fais peur à des filles ! pouffa James ce qui redoubla son hilarité. Remus rit à son tour sous le regard noir de leur ami.

-Bon, ça suffit ! déclara t-il ! Il doit y avoir un mal entendu ! Mais arrêter de rire ! Il n'y rien de marrant !

-Si ! avoua Remus. Le célèbre Sirius Black a fait fuir des filles ! Un première !

Sirius fit une grimace et tenta de calmer le fou rire de ses amis.

-ARRÊTER ! rugit il. Mais rien ni fait. Au bout d'un certain moment Sirius éclata de rire à son tour.

Toutes les têtes étaient tournées dans leur direction. Soudain, les portes du cachot s'ouvrirent et les élèves rentrèrent à l'intérieur. La plus part des élèves gardèrent leur distance des maraudeurs et Surtout de Sirius sans pour autant le jeter quelques regard curieux !

Le début de cour commença normalement. Rogue ignorait littéralement les maraudeurs et ces derniers ne semblaient pas vouloir interrompre le cour au grand soulagement de Harry et Hermione quine souhaitaient pas payer les frais de leur bêtises. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, Sirius leva sa main et demanda d'un air malicieux.

-Excusez moi, professeur ! J'aimerais savoir si c'était possible de faire une potion pour laver des cheveux !

Tout le monde le regarda horrifié et stupéfait qu'il ose demander une telle chose.

-Sirius !s'exclama James. Ta question n'est pas pertinente ! En quoi créer une potion pour laver les cheveux ça va t'aider contre Voldy. Non ça te serait utile seulement si tu trouvais devant Servilus……

Hermione les regarda épouvanté. En revanche, Ron arborait un grand sourire et se retenait à grande peine de ne pas rire.

-A croire qu'il ne se les lave jamais, intervient Peter.

-Exact, je crois qu'il faudrait l'aider……Patmol ?

-Tout à fait d'accord, Cornedrue !

Sirius leva sa baguette, l'agita pendant plusieurs secondes quand soudain un immense verre apparut. Son liquide verdâtre se versa sur la tête de Rogue.

-C'est beaucoup mieux, comme ça ! déclara James avant d'éclater de rire.

Tout le monde les regarda perplexe, terrifié mais bientôt l'hilarité remplie la classe. Rogue était furibond et lançait des regards assassins aux maraudeurs.

-POTTER ! BLACK ! JE VOUS…….

-Tut tut, le coupa Remus, Vous n'avez pas le droit de nous enlever des points. Déclara t-il d'un ton solennel. Nous ne sommes pas des élèves seulement des…(il fit mine de réfléchir)invités, pour utiliser le terme du directeur. Et je crois savoir qu'on ne traite pas des invité de la sorte, quelque soit le….caractère de ses hôtes.

Rogue le fusilla du regard mais Remus se semblait pas terrifié.

-Dans ce cas, dit il d'une voix tranchante en enlevant le liquide de sa tête, WEASLEY VOUS EU LE DROIT A UNE RETENUE POUR S'ÊTRE MOQUE D'UN PROFESSEUR !

-IL n'y avait pas que lui !se révolta Harry. Tout le monde riait !

-ET BIEN DANS CE CAS VOUS AUREZ AUSSI UNE RETENUE, POTTER. ET J4ENLEVE CINQUANTE POINTS POUR CHACUN D'ENTRE VOUS !

Harry serra les dents, il savait qu'il allait se venger, sur lui…encore une fois. James et Sirius allait répliquer quand Remus leur chuchota :

-Non ! Vous voyez bien qu'il s'en prendra à Harry si vous dîtes encore quelques chose. Plus tard !

En effet la fin du cour se passa dans une atmosphère électrique. Harry, James et Sirius était sans cesse sur le poing de se jeter sur Rogue. Quand à ce dernier, il ne manqua pas une seconde pour le rabaisser.

-L'arrogance c'est de famille ! Vous êtes exactement comme votre père, Potter ! Arrogant, insolent, discourtois !

James serrait ses poings tellement fort qu'il avait mal à ses mains. Cinq minutes avant le cour, Les sarcasmes de Rogue ne s'était pas atténué. Harry a bout de nerf, se leva en un bon et ramassa ses affaires.

-POTTER RASSEYEZ VOUS !

-NON ! CA SUFFIT ! J'EN MARRE ! VOUS ETES TOUJOURS LA, A LES INSULTER, ALORS QUE CE VOUS AVEZ FAIT IL Y A 16 ANS, C'EST PIRE QUE LEUR BLAGUE ! VOUS N'AVEZ AUCUNE LECON A ME DONNER ! A CHACUN DE VOS COURS VOUS LES RABAISSEZ ALORS QUIL NE SONT MEME PLUS LA POUR SE DEFENDRE ! JE VOUS INTERDIS DE PRONONCER UN MOT DE PLUS SUR MOI, MES PARENTS OU SIRIUS ! VOUS NAVEZ PAS LE DROIT DE ME CRITIQUER ALORS QUE VOUS NE SAVEZ MEME PAS QUI JE SUIS ! JE NE SUIS PAS ARROGANT ! VOUS CROYER QUE CA ME PLAIT DETRE CELEBRE PEUT ETRE ? VOUS CROYER QUE CEST AGREABLE DETRE OBSERVE DES QUE JE PASSE QUELQUE PART ! LES REGARDS SUR MA CICATRICE OU MEME LES MURMURES DERRIERE MON DOT ! JE DETESTE TOUT CA ! ALORS ARRETER SANS CESSE DE DIRE QUE JE SUIS UN RIEN QUE RIEN SEULEMENT POUR VOUS METTRE EN VALEUR ! FICHEZ MOI LA PAIX !

Il avait hurlé tellement fort que sa voix lui fit mal. Il prit son sac qu'il plaça sur son dos et sorti de la classe hors de lui, en prenant soin de claquer le plus fort possible la porte. Il marchait vite, des larmes sur ses joues. IL les essuya rageusement avec sa main et sorti du château ! Il fallait qu'il prenne l'air ! Il bouscula toutes les personnes sur son passage sans s'excuser. Les première années s'écartait de lui, effrayé par l'expression de son visage. IL s'enfonça dans la forêt interdite sans s'en rendre compte. Il ne voulait qu'une chose : fuir !

0o0o0o0o0

Dès que Harry eut quitté la pièce, James se leva à son tour et sorti de la salle suivi par les autres Maraudeurs, Ron et Hermione. Hermione l'attrapa par le coude et l'obligea à lui faire face.

-laisse le tranquille ! IL a besoin de se calmer !

James la regarda intensément comme pour lire en elle puis scruta Ron.

-Je veux tout savoir !déclara t-il sérieux. Tout sans exception. Pourquoi Harry est comme ça ? Pourquoi est il triste ? Pourquoi est il célèbre ? TOUT !

Hermione le dévisagea. Il avait la même expression déterminé que Harry. Sirius et Remus vinrent se placer à côté de leur amis.

-Dites nous, tout !


	3. Chapitre 3

Merci à Severia ROGUE, Marilou Lupin, Loulou2a, Lorena Faustine, oukey, ewiliane, Lily9172, nine, Magyar pour vos review ! La suite maintenant ! Bonne lecture !

**Vis aujourd'hui avec tes amis comme avec ceux qui peuvent être demain tes pires ennemis.**

**Baltasar Gracian Y Morale**

**Douces ou amères, les larmes soulagent toujours.**

**Alfred de Musset**

_Dites-nous tout !_

-C'est impossible !

Ce ne fut pas Hermione qui parla mais Ron. Il s'était exprimé d'une voix claire et imposante.

-Vous ne devez absolument rien connaître ! Je ne vous expliquerais pas pourquoi car je suppose que vous connaissez les règles des voyages temporaux ! Si ce n'est pas le cas, Hermione se fera un plaisir de vous le narrer.

-Et tu crois qu'on va se satisfaire de cette réponse ? demanda James acerbe.

-Non, mais vous devrez vous en contenter ! Ecoutez, rajouta t-il d'un ton radouci, je ne peux rien révéler et Hermine non plus ! Ne croyez pas que ça nous fait plaisir ! Nous aussi on aimerait bien que tout change seulement, on ne peut pas ! Je suis désolé !

Il les regarda d'un air attristé puis parti en direction du parc. Hermione et les maraudeurs restèrent plusieurs minutes devant les cachots jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie se fit entendre. Les élèves de Griffondor sortirent tous en même temps de la salle de classe avec sur le visage une expression renfrogné. Neville s'approcha de Hermione, après avoir jeté un regard furtif au maraudeur.

-Le professeur Rogue est furieux !déclara t-il tremblant. IL nous a donné des devoirs qui vont nous occuper pendant plus d'un mois ! Mais je crois que Harry a bien fait de se révolter même si….. Il n'a pas le droit de lui en vouloir à ce point !

IL sourit timidement puis partit laissant Hermione et les maraudeurs sous les regard insistés des autres élèves. Hermione poussa un long soupir puis se dirigea vers la grande salle. James, Sirius, Remus et Peter la suivirent. Ils marchèrent en silence dans les couloirs pendant plusieurs minutes. Seul le bruit de leur chaussure sur le sol indiquait leur présence. Ils rentrèrent dans la salle et se dirigèrent vers la table des griffondor.. Une fois assis, Remus demanda :

-Où est passé Ron ?

-Je suppose qu'il est allé rejoindre Harry. Et je crois, rajouta t-elle précipitamment en voyant James ouvrir la bouche, qu'il vaut mieux les laisser tous les deux ! Je connais assez Harry quand il a besoin d'être seul. C'est le cas en ce moment ! Il faut mieux attendre patiemment qu'il revienne de leur plein gré. De tout façon, ils sont obligatoirement dans le château.

-Que lui a fait Rogue ? interrogea James.

Hermione réfléchit quelques instant à la question puis quand elle fut sure que sa réponse ne laissait rien dévoiler, elle annonça :

-Vous n'avez jamais aimé Rogue. Rogue ne vous a jamais aimé. Je sais aussi, que vous vous amusiez à lui faire des blagues. Des _mauvaises_ blagues.

-Ah oui…….., dit Sirius pensif, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

-Dès sa première année, continua Hermione, Rogue l'a pris en grippe. Avoir le fils de James Potter dans sa classe n'était pas pour le réjouir ! En troisième année, Rogue a failli obtenir l'ordre de Merlin pour service rendu à l'Etat mais Harry, Ron et moi-même avons bousculé ses plans.

-Bousculé ses plans ? s'étonna Remus.

-Un assassin s'était échappé d'Azkaban et Rogue l'a retrouvé. Mais au moment où on allait le délivrer au détraqueurs, il s'est enfui. Disons que Harry et moi l'avons aidé ! Il était innocent mais rien ne le prouvait. Rogue a toujours su que c'était nous mais Dumbledore nous a couvert !

-Quelqu'un a réussi de s'échapper d'Azkaban ?demanda Peter.

-Oui ! En cinquième année, Harry est rentré dans un souvenir du professeur Rogue. Il vous a vu le jour de vos buses.

-Ooohhhh ! s'exclama Remus. IL a vu quand Sirius et James s'en sont prit à Serverus ?

Hermione acquiesça !

-J'ai adore cette après midi ! déclara Sirius.

-Oui, on s'était bien amusé !

-Vous ne comprenez toujours pas ? s'exaspéra Hermione. Rogue l'a su bien entendu ! Il a été furieux ! De plus ce n'est pas marrant ! Harry n'a jamais comprit pourquoi vous aviez fait ça !

-On le détestait ! se défendit James.

-Ce n'est pas une raison ! Harry n'a pas eu la même vie facile que vous ! IL n'ira jamais faire une chose pareil sur Malefoy même s'il le déteste ! De plus, rajouta Hermione après une bref hésitation, depuis l'année dernière Harry rend Rogue responsable d'une chose…

-Laquelle ? l'interrompit Sirius.

-Je suis désolé Sirius.

Ce fut les derniers mots qu'elle prononça. Après cela, elle prit son livre d'Arithmancie et fit semblant de le lire. En réalité, ses pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Ces derniers mots ne signifiait pas seulement « je suis désolé mais je ne dois rien dire ». Non ! Elle était réellement désolé. Désolé de ne pas lui avouer que Harry rendait Rogue responsable de sa mort. Désolé pour James et sa mort prochaine. Désolé ne pas changer le passé.

LE reste de la journée se passa dans une atmosphère étrange. Les maraudeurs observaient les moindres fait et gestes des élèves comme pour déceler le secret de Harry. Ils écoutaient toutes les conversations d'une oreilles attentive mais Hermione intervenait à chaque fois qu'ils étaient sur le point de découvrit quelques chose. Mais ils persévéraient ! En fin d'après midi, ni Ron, ni Harry n'étaient revenus. Hermione commençait à s'inquiéter.

-Alors, Granger ? dit une voix sifflante derrière elle. On s'inquiète du sort de ses amis ?

Sans se retourner et sans même lever les yeux de son grimoires, Hermione répliqua :

-Qui a t-il Malefoy ? Les premières années sont elles devenues trop fortes pour toi, au point que tu ne les attaques plus ou est-ce simplement la peut de te retrouver dans la même pièce de ton père qui te rend si amicale ?

Le sourire de Drago se figea et devint un rictus mal faisant. Il allait riposter quand Ginny apparut devant lui, le bouscula et s'assit à côté de Hermione.

-Tu n'aurais pas vu mon frère, par hasard ? Ca fait des heures que je le cherche.

-Non, justement ils ne sont plus réapparut depuis le cours de Potion. Tu as appris ce qui s'est passé ?

-Toute l'école est au courant !

-Weasley ! rugit Malefoy en s'approchant furibond des deux amies. Ne t'as ton pas appris à être respectueux envers les gens de haute société dans ta basse cour qui te sert de maison ?

-Les gens de hautes société de ne sont pas envoyé en prison ! répondit elle sanglante. Les gens de haute société ne se font pas battre par un adolescent de 15 ans ! Alors, maintenant fiche nous la paix, tu veux ? Ta vue me fait mal aux yeux !

-Tu n'es qu'une….

Hermione se le va en un mouvement et fit face à Malefoy, le visage en rage.

-Je crois qu'elle t'a demandé quelque chose ? l'interrompit Hermione. Arrête de te croire supérieur aux autres parce que tu as-sois disant- du sang pur ! C'est ridicule ! On ne classe pas les gens par sang mais pour leur choix, leurs idées et leur aptitudes ! Ton père n'est pas mieux que toi et regarde un peu où ça l'a mené ! A Azkaban ! Et pour une bonne fois pour toute oublie cette idée de sang! Sais tu que ton maître n'est pas lui même un sans pur ? Non ! Il est de sang mélé ! Retourne donc jouer avec tes brebis galeuses et ignore nous !

Les yeux de Malefoy sortaient de ses orbites, ses lèvres étaient devenus si fines qu'on les voyait à peines et ses mains tremblaient de rage.

IL sortit sa baguette qu'il dirigea vers Hermione.

-Espèce de sale sang de bourg ! Tu vas le payer……..

Les maraudeurs qui étaient situé à quelques mètres de là, suivaient la scène, prêt à intervenir. Ce qui ne tarda pas. Sirius se plaça devant Malefoy dans une posture imposante, il tira son bras vers l'arrière et le serra jusqu'à ce que Drago lâche se baguette.

-Pas de vulgarité , je te prit ! dit il d'une vois grave. Ta mère ne t'a pas appris qu'il ne faut jamais agresser une fille !

-Tu devrais savoir, intervient Remus, que nous apprécions pas du tout le noms insultant que tu as prononcé. Mes amis, ici présent s'arrange toujours pour faire passer un mauvais quart d'heure à celui qui prononce le mot. ET moi, Bien sur en gentil préfet, je ne dis rien !

Drago se dégagea de Sirius d'un geste rageur !

-Vous n'êtes pas chez vous ! ici ! cracha t-il

-C'est vrai ! admit James mais justement nous pouvons faire tout ce que nous voulons sans avoir de répercussion ! C'est génial, non ?

Malefoy n'avait pas l'air de trouver ça très réjouissant et il se retira sans faire de bruit !

-Il est beaucoup trop impressionnable ! déclara Sirius en un sourire.

**0o0o0o0**

Dans la soirée, Hermione et les maraudeurs étaient dans la salle commune. Le professeur Dumbledore leur avait annoncé qu'ils retourneraient dans leur époque dans le mercredi matin. (info : Ils sont lundi soir ! lol). Ron et Harry n'étaient toujours pas revenue et Hermione commençait à s'inquiéter. Dès que quelqu'un rentrait, Hermione sursautait et regardait attentivement la personne. A chaque fois, elle fut déçu ! Il n'y avait aucune trace des garçons ! James, Sirius et Remus voyaient bien l'inquiétude de Hermione mais il ne savait pas quoi faire. Ce fut seulement vers Minuit qu'elle se leva de son fauteuil et se dirigea vers le dortoir des garçons. Les maraudeurs se regardèrent inquiets mais la suivirent quand même. Une fois arrivé dans le dortoir, elle marcha lentement, pour ne pas réveiller Neville, Dean et Seammus, vers le lit de Harry. Elle tira sa valise et fouilla à l'intérieur sous le regard des maraudeurs. Elle trouva enfin ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle prit la cape et la carte et sortit à pas de chat. Une fois dans la salle, elle s'approcha du feu et murmura :

-Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de lire les phrases habituelles et se mit à chercher le nom de Harry et Ron. Les maraudeurs ayant compris sa manœuvre vinrent l'aider. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, ils furent obliger de se résoudre à une seule solution.

-Ils ne sont plus à Poudlard !murmura Peter.

-Je m'en doutais un peu ! déclara Hermione. Il n'y a qu'un seul endroit où ils ont pu aller, la cabane Hurlante !

Sans attendre, James et ses amis se levèrent et décidèrent d'aller les chercher.

-Hermione ! tu restes ici ou cas ou ils reviendraient !

Et avant qu'elle puisse réagir, ils étaient tous parti. En tant normal, elle aurait protesté et les aurait suivi mais là, c'était bien différent, ils étaient tombé dans son piège ! Elle savait pertinemment que Harry ne serait pas allé se réfugié dans la cabane Hurlante ! Elle lui rappelait beaucoup trop Sirius ! Elle prit, la cape d'invisibilité et se faufila dessous. La carte des maraudeurs en mains, elle sortit de la salle et partie en direction de la forêt !

Elle avançait tant bien que mal dans la dense forêt. Elle savait qu'il y avait une clairière pas très loin d'ici. Les branches lui écorchaient son visage mais elle marchait d'un pas déterminé. Il fallait qu'elle les retrouve à tout pris ! Elle ne se doutait pas que dans la salle commune, Remus et Sirius étaient revenus pour récupérer la cape qu'ils avaient oublié. Elle ne se doutait pas que James et Peter se dirigeait seul tous les deux vers la cabanes hurlante. Au bout d'une dizaine de minute, elle les vit ensemble. Tous les deux appuyé contre le tronc d'un arbre, il parlait la lueur de leur baguette. Hermione sortit de l'ombre et s'exclama :

-Je vous ai enfin trouvé !

Ils levèrent la tête en même temps et la dévisagèrent !

-Ils ne sont pas là ! assura t-elle. Je les ai envoyé sur une autre piste.

Harry acquiesça de la tête mais ne dit aucun mot. Hermione vint s'asseoir à leur côté et ils restèrent dans le silence pendant un petit moment puis Harry demanda :

-ils ne t'ont pas trop posé de questions ?

-Ils ont essayé ! Tu sais Harry, je crois qu'ils sont assez bouleversé de te voir comme ça…En plus, ils ne comprennent pas pourquoi !

-Je sais, murmura t-il

-Tu vas bien être obligé de les affronter, Harry ! Tu ne vas pas te cacher jusqu'à leur départ ?

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Parce que ça n'a jamais été une solution de fuir ! Harry ! Tu n'as jamais fui, même devant Voldmemort ! Que ce soit, l'année dernière ou en quatrième ou première année !

-Hermione a raison, Harry! Fuir n'est pas une solution!

-JE le sais très bien ! Mais que voulez-vous que je fasse ! Je ne peux pas rester en leur présence sans penser tout ça ! Et quand j'arrive enfin à oublier, Peter arrive ! Je ne supporte pas sa vue ! A chaque fois que je le vois, j'ai envie de me jeter dessus et de le tuer de mes propres mains ! Je souhaite le voir souffrir autant que moi, qu'il suffoque sous la pression de mes doigts ! J'ai envie qu'il me supplie de l'achever tellement il aura mal, je veux le faire saigner ! Je peux vous paraître cruel mais il le mérite ! Ce qui me mets encore plus hors de moi, c'est de le voir si chétif, faible et trouillard ! Ce n'est qu'un lâche !

Harry s' était levé. Il avait ses mains le long de son corps, les poings serrés. Ses yeux jetaient des éclairs et le voir ainsi terroriserait n'importe qui.

-Je sais ce que tu peux ressentir, Harry ! dit Hermione d'une voix douce.

-NON ! TU NE PEUX PAS SAVOIR !PERSONNE NE PEUT SAVOIR !VOUS AVEZ TOUS LES DEUX UNE FAMILLE QUE VOUS AIMEZ ET QUI VOUS AIME !

VOUS N'AVEZ PAS VOLDEMORT AU TROUSSE ET VOUS NE DEVEZ PAS TUER OU ETRE TUE !rugit il.

JE N'AI JAMAIS CONNU MES PARENTS ! VOUS OUI !

A CHAQUE FOIS QU'UN DETRQUEUR APPROCHE VOUS NENTENDEZ PAS VOTRE MERE HURLER !

VOUS NENTENDEZ PAS VOLDEMORT ECLATER DE RIRE !

CE NEST PAS VOUS QUI AVAIT SURVECUT !

VOUS NE L'AVEZ PAS AFFRONTER PENDANT NOTRE PREMIERE ANNEE !

VOUS NAVEZ PAS TUE LE BASILIC !

VOUS NE L'AVEZ PAS VU RENNAITRE ! VOUS NE LAVEZ PAS VU TUER CEDRIC !

VOUS NE VOUS ETES MEME JAMAIS RETROUVE EN FACE DE LUI !

VOUS N'AVEZ PAS EU A L'AFFRONTER !

MES PARENTS SONT MORTS POUR ME SAUVER !

ILS SONT MORTS A CAUSE DE LUI !

PETER !

IL LES A TRAHI !

SES MEILLEURS AMIS !

IL LES A VENDU !

SIRIUS A PASSE TREIZE ANS A AZKABAN !

QUAND IL REUSSIT ENFIN A S'ECHAPPER S'EST POUR ETRE TUE !

A CHAQUE FOIS QUE JE M'ATTACHE A QUELQU4UN, CETTE PERSONNE MEURT !

ALORS NE ME DITES PAS QUE VOUS SAVEZ CE QUE JE RESSENS !

PERSONNE NE PEUX LE SAVOIR !

VOS PARENTS SONT VIVANTS ! VOUS LES CONNAISSEZ !

MOI PAS !

ILS SONT MORTS ! VOUS COMPRENEZ ? MORT ! MORT POUR MOI !TOUT COMME SIRIUS !

MORT !

Il avait hurlé ce dernier mot à s'en casse la voix ! Il s'affala par terre et pleura. Il avait trop longtemps refoulé ses larmes !

Un craquement se fit entendre ! Ron et Hermione sursautèrent et regardèrent dans la direction du bruit.

Ils les virent.

Sirius et Remus se tenait debout appuyé contre un arbre. Les yeux grands ouverts, ils regardaient Harry sans ciller. Ils le regardaient ! Personne ne parla. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Sirius et Remus semblaient dans un état second. C'était comme si un troll leur était tombé sur la tête. Ils n'arrivaient plus à prononcer un mot. Ils assimilaient ! Ils étaient en état de choc ! Dans un même mouvement, ils se laissèrent tomber par terre ; leurs jambes ne les tenaient plus. Leur vie n'était plus.


	4. Note de l'auteur

**Note de l'auteur !**

Je vois déjà vos mines déçu ! lol Je suis bien désolé pour vous mais, il n'y aura pas de suite aujourd'hui !

Non ! je vous informe que il est possible que vous n'ayez pas de suite, pendant un petit moment !(sniff)

Et pas besoin de pousser des soupirs ou de me regarder avec ses regards noirs !(lol)

Si vous voulez vous en prendre à quelqu'un, il faut s'en prendre à l'éducation ! lol

On a des devoirs à ne plus savoir où mettre la tête ! c'est à peine si j'ai le temps de dormir ! lol. Enfin, bref !

L'avantage d'être l'auteur, c'est qu'on sait comment se finit l'histoire car bien entendu je connais la fin!

Je sais tout ! (je suis dégueu, je sais ! Je vous envie pas !)

Enfin bref, voilà !

Je remercie quand même tout le monde pour suivre ainsi ma fic et pour me laisser des reviews qui me font énormément plaisirs !

Merci, Merci, Merci ! (etc….)


	5. Chapitre 4

**Me re-voilà !!!!!!!! Je vois déjà vos grands sourires et les « enfin ! c'est pas trop tôt !! »**

**Je sais j'ai mis du temps pour écrire ce chapitre mais bon….**

**J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire !! C'est l'avant-dernier car le prochain sera le dernier !(logique !)**

**Je ne vous dit absolument rien sur ce prochain chapitre car c'est ma surprise !!**

**J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire celui là et j'espère que vous l'aimerez aussi !**

**Je préfère vous prévenir avant, il y a un passage où on pourrait croire que j'aime bien Peter et que j'ai pitié de lui mais je vous rassure ce n'est absolument pas le cas ! Si je le verrais j'aurais sûrement la même réaction que Sirius va avoir !! J'ai mis ce passage car je le crois essentiel ! A cette époque, Peter n'était pas spécialement méchant(enfin je ne pense pas !) et je crois qu'il est important que j'exprime ce qu'il peut ressentir quand ses meilleurs amis lui tournent le dos ! Voilà je ne vais pas vous faire patienter plus longtemps !!!**

**Merci à Marine, jmmissing, Lady Ange Shadow, Namyothis, Miss Rogue, Magyar, Lyra Sullywan et Nine pour leurs reviews qui me font énormément plaisir !**

_**A ma sœur qui je dois certainement énervé quand je ne lui parle que de ça !!!! Merci pour ton soutien et ton écoute ! Je t'adore ! **_

_**Bonne lecture !!**_

**La moitié d'un ami, c'est la moitié d'un traître, Hugo Victor**

**La haine comme l'amour se nourrit des plus petites choses, tout lui va. Balzac**

**Entre tous les ennemis, le plus dangereux est celui dont on est l'ami. Karr**

La scène aurait put être comique si elle n'était pas si terrible dans tous les sens du terme. Remus et Sirius n'avaient toujours pas bougé et secouaient leur tête comme pour se convaincre que tout cela n'était qu'une blague. Mais comment ça pourrait l'être ? Harry ne pourrait jamais être si bon comédien ! Jamais, il n'aurait à longueur de journée ce regard attristé. Harry remua doucement sur place, mal à l'aise. Il avait séché ses larmes et regardait les amis de son père. Ils semblaient si désemparé… Comment ne pas l'être ? Harry s'avança tout doucement vers son parrain et s'arrêta à quelques pas de lui. Que pouvait il dire ? Le mal avait été fait ! Ils étaient au courant… Ils savaient… Que faire ? Pleins de questions se posaient en lui mais aucune réponse ne venaient !

-Ce n'est pas possible ! fit la voix grave de Remus. Complètement impossible ! James et Lily ne vont pas mourir ! Sirius non plus ! Peter ne va pas nous trahir ! NON !

Il s'était levé et regardait Harry avec insistance. Son visage était grave et déterminé. Harry ne put que baisser le regard, aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Sirius qui avait suivi l'échange de regard de ses amis, se leva d'un bond, furibond ! Ses lèvres étaient crispés et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Ses poings étaient serrés le long de son corps.

-COMMENT A T-IL PU FAIRE UNE CHOSE PAREIL ????

-Sirius ? s'étonna Remus. Tu crois vraiment Peter capable d'une telle chose ? Tu crois vraiment qu'il nous aurait tous trahis ?

Sirius se retourna vers le lycanthrope et le fusilla du regard. Ce dernier ne bougea pas devant l'expression furieuse de Sirius mais s'affala par terre désespéré.

-Oh ! Mon dieu ! Peter ! pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Sa voix s'étrangla et il plaça ses mains devant son visage en signe d'impuissance.

Tout de suite, Sirius se radoucit et s'approcha de lui.

-Lunard, je t'en prie ! reprend toi ! Je suis désolé ! murmura Sirius. Allez courage Vieux ! Lève toi !

-Professeur Lupin ? demanda Hermione d'une voix douce et inquiète.

-Professeur ? s'étonnèrent les deux maraudeurs.

-Je…oui...heu…bégaya Hermione ne sachant comment réagir devant sa maladresse.

-Vous êtes professeur, déclara Ron. Autant qu'il le sache ! rajouta t-il en voyant Hermione le fusiller du regard. Ils viennent d'apprendre le pire, alors qu'ils sachent que l'un d'entre eux à plutôt bien fini !

-Quel tact, Ron ! s'exclama t-elle dès que ce dernier eut terminé sa phrase.

Mais déjà les deux maraudeurs n'écoutaient plus. Sirius aida Remus à se relever et ils commencèrent à se diriger vers la sortie de la forêt. Harry les rattrapa et se plaça devant eux pour les empêcher d'avancer davantage !

-Pousse toi de notre chemin, Harry ! déclara d'une voix grave Sirius.

-Non !

-Harry, s'il te plait ! supplia Remus, ne nous oblige pas à te lancer un sort ! Laisse nous passer !

-Non !

-Harry ! menaça Sirius.

-Pour que vous alliez tout raconter à mon père ?

-Non ! pour qu'on aille tuer dès maintenant, Peter ! lança Remus d'une voix froide.

-Je ne peux pas vous laisser faire ça, déclara posément Harry. Il regarda Hermione et lui ordonna.

-Retourne dans la tour et envoie Ginny informer Dumbledore.

Hermione acquiesça et partit en courant vers le château. Ron vint se placer à côté de Harry.

-Ecartez vous ! grogna Sirius énervé et en colère, sinon je vais être obligé de vous jeter un sort.

-Ce n'est pas la première que tu nous menaces d'une baguette et la dernière fois on s'en bien sorti, j'avais juste la jambe cassé. Avoua Ron.

-Je vous ai déjà menacé ?s'étonna Sirius.

-Menacé est un bien faible mot !

-Ron ! commence pas ! intervient Harry.

-Quoi ! C'est vrai ! Il m'a presque arraché la jambe avec ses crocs ! Et puis après Rogue arrive, on l'assomme puis quand on rentre au château, Lupin se transforme en loup garous et il a failli nous mettre en pièce ! Tu as raison, Harry ! c'était une agréable et paisible soirée !

-On a fait ….

-Sauf que Lupin ne nous a pas mit en miette parce que Sirius s'est jeté sur lui et que ta jambe à été guéri ! Ensuite nous avons réussi à empêcher Buck de mourir et on a permis à Sirius d'échapper au baiser du détraqueur et tout ça devant le nez du ministère ! Ce soir là, Sirius a découvert la liberté, Remus a appris que son ami était pour rien dans la mort de mes parents…

-Et Peter s'est enfuie pour rejoindre Voldemort ! acheva une voix d'un homme qui veniat d'apparaître.

-Remus ! s'exclama Harry.

Sirius secoua la tête de tous les côtés tandis que Remus regardait les trois personnages tour à tour comme poussé par une force invisible !

-Je n'y comprend rien !déclarèrent ils en même temps.

-Comment ce fait il que tu sois là ? demanda Harry en ignorant la phrase des deux autres maraudeurs.

-C'est Dumbledore qui m'a envoyé, il pense que je suis le mieux placé pour régler cette histoire, déclara t-il las en évitant soigneusement le regards de lui-même en plus jeune et de ce que fut Sirius dans sa jeunesse. Je ne suis pas vraiment de son avis mais bon, c'est Dumbledore.

-Où est Hermione ? questionna Ron.

-Elle est resté dans la salle commune avec Ginny pour parler à James et Peter dès qu'ils rentreront ! Maintenant, je vous propose de venir tous les quatre au quartier générale pour qu'on puisse discuter.

-Le quartier générale ? s'étonna Remus.

-Je vais vous expliquer mais pas ici ! Venez.

Les quatre griffondors s'approchèrent de Remus et prirent le morceau plastic qu'il tendait. Dès qu'il le touchèrent, ils se sentir tous aspirés par le nombril et tout se mit à tourner autour d'eux. Quand ils réapparurent, ce fut dans le plus grand désordre possible. A peine avait il touché le sol dans un bruit sourd et prononcé quelques exclamations qu'une voix froide et acerbe se mit à hurler.

-ESPECE DE TRAITRE, COMMENT OSEZ VOUS POSER LES PIEDS DANS CETTE DEMEURE, COMMENT…

En un mouvement, Remus se dirigea vers le tableau et tira les rideaux qui recouvrirent le hideux visage d'une femme et étouffèrent ses cris abominable.

-Oh, non ! gémit Sirius. Tout sauf ici !

Sirius se releva en un bond et regarda avec horreur tout ce qui l'entourait.

-Dis-moi, Remus !s'exclama Sirius en se retournant vers le plus âgé des deux. Ma mère ta laissé entrer ici ? Toi ? Un traître à son sang, comme elle aime si bien répéter !

Le vieux Remus esquiva un mince sourire et les invita en un geste de la main dans la pièce d'à côté. Les quatre garçons s'y dirigèrent les uns derrières les autres.

Pendant près de deux heures, Remus narra aux deux maraudeurs la situation dans laquelle le monde magique se trouvait en évitant pour l'instant le sujet sur Lily et James. Il leur expliqua le déroulement du monde magique et qu'elles étaient les situations des principales affaires. Il leur résuma le but de l'ordre du Phœnix. Harry et Ron se tenaient à l'écart et écoutaient leur ancien professeur parler sans l'interrompre mais parfois ils rajoutaient quelques détails que le vieux lycanthrope avait oublié. Durant ces deux heures, le vieux Remus se sentit mal à l'aise, se revoit ainsi à l'âge où l'insouciance et la naïveté faisaient parti de lui. Revoir un Sirius plein de joie, jeune, beau et heureux lui fit mal au cœur. Il était tellement différent de ce qu'il était il y a quelques mois, tellement plus vivant. Il remercia encore le ciel pour lui éviter la présence de James et de Peter. Revoir ses amis lui faisaient mal, surtout en sachant ce qui allaient leur arriver, ce qu'ils allaient devenir. Il savait que les derniers instants allaient être les plus douloureux, car ils allaient devoir parler de ce soir d'Halloween, de celui de l'année dernière au département des mystères mais le plus dur, serait sûrement quand il devra défendre Peter, convaincre les maraudeurs de ne pas le tuer pour ne pas changer le futur, même si au plus profond de lui, une petite voix disait le contraire.

-Mais c'est l'hécatombe ! s'exclama Sirius. Dire que tu vis dans ce monde !

-C'est une catastrophe ! intervient le jeune Remus qui jusqu'ici avait gardé le silence mal à m'aise de se retrouver en face de lui même en plus âgé. Et cette situation s'est dégradé à partir d'un événement et c'est cet événement que vous… tu… j'ai…oublié de parler. Je pense d'ailleurs que c'est le sujet le plus important !

-Lunard a raison ! Renchérit Sirius. Si Peter a trahi James et Lily comme Harry le dit, et je ne doute pas de sa parole, alors je vais le tuer de mes propres mains, il va suffoquer sous mon regard haineux !

-Tu ne dois pas le tuer, Sirius ! C'est pour cela que je vous ai parlé avant de la situation dans laquelle se retrouve le monde magique ! Pour que vous compreniez que même si ce qui arrive est dégueulasse, cruel, horrible et injuste, ça doit se passer ! Parce que Harry doit accomplir son destin, aussi difficile soit-il.

-Alors, Peter a vraiment trahi James et Lily ? demanda dans un dernier espoir le jeune Remus.

-Pourquoi me poser cette question ? demanda le vieux loup-garou . Tu l'as toujours su la réponses, tu as toujours su la vérité ! Tout au fond de toi, tu savais qu'un jour ou l'autre, Peter vous tournerait le dos pour vous poignarder par derrière. Tu n'as jamais rien dit parce que James lui faisait confiance, parce qu'il le protégeait mais tu le savais, tu l'a toujours su et je l'ai toujours su ! Même lorsqu'on est parti de Poudlard et qu'on a intégré l'ordre, tu as eu des doutes mais tu t'es tu, je me suis tu. Quand James et Lily ont appris que Voldemort en avait après eux, ils se sont caché mais personne ne peux se cacher de Voldemort, personne. Dumbledore leur a donc proposé le sortilège Fidelitas, James et Lily ont choisi Sirius comme gardien du secret, c'était officiel mais au dernier moment, Sirius les a convaincu de prendre Peter ! Il disait que Voldemort ne se douterait jamais qu'on l'aurait choisi lui ! Grosse erreur ! Ce fut sûrement le seul et le plus beau jour de sa misérable vie ! A peine, le pacte fait qu'il les a trahi, il les a tué ! Sirius fut accusé à sa place et il demeura treize ans à Azkaban jusqu'à ce qu'il s'échappe pour venir tuer Peter. Mais ce soir là, tout dérapa et Peter s'enfuit et rejoignit Voldemort ! Oui, Peter a trahi James et Lily ! Pourquoi ? Parce que ce n'est qu'un lâche qui se cache derrière un plus grand que soi ! Un temps ce fut nous… Peter nous a trahi ! oui !

Remus avait parler d'une voix froide sur un ton plein d'amertume et de dégoût. Sirius et Remus se levèrent, les poings crispé le long du corps tenant fermement leur baguette dans leur mains. Leurs yeux lançaient des éclairs.

-JE VAIS LE TUER !! vociféra Sirius d'une voix sèche. JE VOUS PROMET QU'IL VA COMPRENDRE POURQUOI JE M'APPELLE BLACK ET POURQUOI MON FRERE ME FUIT A CHAQUE FOIS QU'IL ME VOIT ! JE VAIS LE METTRE EN PÏECE MORCEAU PAR MORCEAU ET SANS PITIER !!!

-NON ! hurla le vieux Remus. Non ! Certes Peter les a trahi mais vous ne devez rien faire, vous ne devez pas changer le cours des choses ! Ne croyez pas que je ne sais pas ce que vous ressentez ! J'aimais James et Lily ! Je déteste autant que vous Peter mais vous ne devez pas ! Il y a trois ans, Sirius et moi avons failli le tuer mais Harry nous en a empêcher et je ne pense pas que c'est l'envie qui lui manque ! Vous n'êtes pas des meurtriers, James ne voudrait pas que ses deux meilleurs amis deviennent des assassins. Je sais que c'est difficile de vous demander une telle chose, je sais que je ne peux pas vous exiger d'être à nouveau normal avec Peter mais pour James, ne faîtes rien ! Il ne doit rien savoir, imaginez sa réaction ! Il n'est pas bête et il verra bien que vous lui cachez quelques chose mais je vous en supplie ne dîtes rien !

Sa vois c'était faites si faible, si suppliante que les deux maraudeurs se virent acquiescer.

-Vous devez le faire, vous devez y arriver ! rajouta t-il. Harry le fait bien !

Ils restèrent tous ainsi sans parler pendant cinq minutes ! Une tension étrange et pesante régnait mais personne ne semblait vouloir briser ce silence. Ce fut lorsqu'un groupe de personne entra dans la salle, qui rappela les cinq personnages à la réalité.

-Remus ? demanda Mr Weasley qui venait de rentrer accompagné de Maugrey Fol'œil, Kingsley et Tonks.

Harry se leva en un mouvement suivit de Ron et s'approcha du petit groupe.

-Je crois que vous devrez tous retourner dans vos dortoirs, déclara Remus.

Les quatre adolescent acquiescèrent puis prirent la chaussette qu'il tendait. Exactement comme auparavant, ils disparurent pour atterrir au plein milieu du parc de Poudlard. A l'est le soleil se levait tout doucement. Harry évitait soigneusement le regard de Sirius et Remus et s'avança de quelques pas vers le château avant de s'arrêter ! il ne voulait pas aller dans son dortoir, pas tout de suite du moins, pas encore.

-Il faut que j'aille me défouler, dit il, je vais faire un tour au terrain de quiddich !

-Mais pour ton balais ? demanda Ron.

-j'en prendrais un dans la réserve !

Il partit sans leur laisser le temps de répliquer. Ron se retourna vers les maraudeurs.

-Ben…je crois qu'il ne nous reste plus qu'a rentrer.

-Non, va-y toi mais moi aussi j'ai besoin m'évader ! déclara Sirius avant de partir vers la forêt sous la forme d'un adorable chien noir.

Remus et Ron rentrèrent donc tous les deux cote à côte sans prononcer un mot. Les mots n'étaient pas utile. Ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur de la salle commune de griffondor au moment où tout le monde sortaient pour aller déjeuner.

-Ron ! s'exclama Hermione en s'approchant des deux garçons. Elle se plaça très près d'eux et chuchota doucement pour qu'ils soient seul à entendre.

-Je leur ai dit que Remus et Sirius vous avez trouvé mais que tu t'étais blessé alors ils ont du t'emmené à l'infirmerie.

A peine eut elle fini sa phrase que James et Peter s'approchèrent, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Ca va ? demanda James à l'adresse de Ron.

-heu…oui ! très bien merci !

-Tant mieux ! s'exclama James.

-Où est Sirius ? interrogea Peter. Et Harry ?

-Ils ont traîné un peu, ils ne vont pas tarder ! répliqua Remus d'un ton sanglant et avec un regard si froid et meurtrier que Peter eu des frissons dans tout le corps. James interrogea Remus du regard mais ce dernier l'évita et se dirigea de nouveau vers la sortie pour aller déjeuner.

Le repas ce fit dans une ambiance détestable et exécrable. Remus était d'une cruauté incontrôlable envers Peter qui ne comprenait plus rien. Remus ne cachait en aucun cas son animosité et son antipathie. Chaque fois qu'il croisait son regard, il était remplie de haine. Il y avait dans ses yeux la même lueur que lors des soirs de pleines lunes, le même regard que le loup-garou qui a envie de tuer. Personne ne prononçait un mot. Vers la fin du repas, ils décidèrent d'aller rejoindre Harry sur le terrain de quiddich. James qui essayait de détendre cette atmosphère étouffante, accepta avec joie la proposition de Ron, sans se demander pourquoi il était là bas.

-Je pourrais enfin le voir jouer ! s'exclama t-il.

Durant le chemin, James tenta de parler avec Remus à propos de son comportement. Mais ce dernier n'était pas très loquace.

-Enfin, Remus ! Dis moi tu es si hostile envers Peter ? Mais qu'a t-il fait ? C'est en rapport avec Harry, c'est ça ?

-On est arrivé ! dit Remus en évitant de répondre à la réponse de James.

Harry était dans les airs, bien loin du sol. Il volait dans tous les sens à une vitesse surprenante, il faisait des piqués vers le sol et remontait qu'à la dernière seconde, de telle façon qu'à chaque fois on croyait qu'il allait s'écraser. James était fasciné et regardait son fils avec admiration. Il en avait complètement oublié sa discussion avec Remus, au plus grand bonheur de ce dernier. Lorsque Harry s'aperçut de la petite troupe qui le regardait, il alla se déposer près d'eux. James s'approcha de son enfant, et s'exclama avec enthousiaste son talent. Il était fier et Harry rayonnait de joie. Son père était fier de lui, il avait peut être seulement 17 ans mais il était fier !

A ce moment là, personne ne vit un gros chien noir s'approcher, seulement lorsque celui grogna et montra férocement ses canines, la petite troupe l'aperçut.

-Sirius ! s'exclama James.

Mais le chien ne bougea pas et ne le regarda même pas. Ses yeux jaunes fixaient Peter qui semblaient terrifié. N'importe qui aurait pensé que ce chien avait la rage, en le voyant ainsi sauf que tout le monde, savait que cela n'était pas la cause de son état. Sans que personne eut le temps de réagir le chien se jeta sur Peter qui tomba à l'arrière. Le petit corps grassouillet de Queudvert tomba lourdement sur le sol, dessus lui ne se tenait plus un chien mais un jeune homme. Il avait les traits du visages tirés à l'arrière et ses yeux le foudroyait. Il le tapa à main nu, oubliant qu'il était un sorcier, oubliant sa promesse, oubliant que James n'était pas loin ! Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était le faire souffrir le plus possible, qu'il paye pour avoir vendu James et Lily, pour avoir fait connaître à Harry une vie sans parents, une vie infernale, pour les avoir fait souffrir, lui, Remus, Harry ! Peu lui importait que lui même soit mort, certes ça lui faisait bizarre mais il n'avait pas laissé derrière lui un enfant désorienté avec pour destin la mort de Voldemort ! Il frappait de toutes ses forces, il frappait, il frappait, il frappait, il frappait !

Autour de lui, tout le monde regardait sans réagir, seul James tentait de calmer Sirius. Remus, Harry, Ron et Hermione ne bougeaient pas, ils se contentaient le fixer. Pourquoi aider un assassin ? Voilà ce qu'il se demandait. Voilà à quoi, ils pensaient. Soudain, James sortit sa baguette et un jet rouge en sortit qui propulsa Sirius à dix mètres de sa proie. James se précipita vers Peter et l'aida à se remettre sur pied. Il avait la tête en sang, ses vêtements étaient recouverts de sang et déchiré à quelques endroits.

-MAIS CA NE VA PAS !!s'écria James furieux vers Sirius. ET VOUS ! VOUS NE POUVIEZ PAS M'AIDEZ ! MAIS QU'EST CE QUI VOUS PREND ? POURQUOI ETES SI DETESTABLE ENVERS PETER ???

Sirius se releva, dépoussiéra ses vêtements d'un geste de la main et marcha la tête haute vers Remus. Il passa devant James et jeta un regard mauvais à Peter qui se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

-Sirius ! ordonna James. Je veux des explications mais avant excuse toi !

Sirius éclata d'un rire froid et faux.

-Jamais.

Ce petit mot laissa James stupéfait. Il regarda tout à tour ses deux amis essayant de comprendre leur réaction mais il ne lut dans leur regard que de la haine et du dégoût. La même expression dansait dans les yeux de Harry, Hermione et Ron.

-EXCUSEZ VOUS TOUS ! ET TOUT DE SUITE ! VOTRE COMPORTEMENT EST INEXCUSABLE !

-Demande moi, tout ce que tu veux sauf ça ! déclara Harry d'une vois posé. Jamais je n'irais m'excuser, je préférerais même me prosterner aux pieds de Rogue que de proférer des excuses à _Lui_.

-Harry…

-Suffit, James ! coupa Remus. Il est hors de question qu'on s'excuse et Harry encore moins que nous alors n'insiste pas !

-Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi cette haine ? j'ai le droit de comprendre ! Peter aussi est en droit de savoir !

-Tu veux savoir ? tonna Sirius.

-Patmol, non ! dit Remus

-Tu veux vraiment savoir ? Eh bien c'est tout simple ! Très simple même ! Vois tu Peter, va dans quelques années te trahir, James ! Il va te vendre à Voldemort, il tous nous trahir. A cause de lui, James, tu va mourir ; A cause de lui, Lily va mourir ; A cause de lui, Harry va vivre sans parents. Je vais être envoyé à Azkaban pour un crime que je n'ai pas commis, Remus va se retrouver tout seul. Quant à Peter, il va tranquillement vivre sous les jupes de Voldemort, il va l'aider à devenir encore plus puissant. A cause lui, James ton fils doit tuer Voldemort pour pouvoir vivre, à cause de lui, nous allons tous mourir pas parce qu'il n'aura pas assez de cran pour résister à Voldemort, non, mais seulement parce que ce n'est qu'un lâche !

James regarda Sirius comme s'il délirait, il tourna la tête vers Remus en espoir d'un signe lui affirmant que tout cela n'était qu'une blague, une minuscule et hilarante blague. Mais aucun signe ne vint, aucun sourire moqueur, rien.  
James scruta alors Harry. Il avait dans ses yeux verts émeraudes, une telle tristesse qu'il en eut mal au cœur. Il avait toujours trouvé qu'ils se ressemblaient énormément, qu'il avait seulement hérité de Lily ses magnifique yeux mais en l'observant de plus près, il remarqua que ses traits étaient beaucoup plus ressemblant à ceux de Lily qu'aux siens. Son expression était nettement plus sérieuse et usé par les évènement qu'il avait vécus. Il avait beau être plus jeune que lui, il n'en était pas moins plus mur. Ce fut à ce moment qu'il distingua les différences qu'il avait avec son fils. Ce fut à ce moment qu'il comprit que Harry n'avait jamais eu une vie facile, pas comme la sienne. Il avait du se battre pour survivre , persévérer pour réussir, aimer pour vivre et tout cela sans personne pour le guider mais seulement un mage noir pour le brutaliser.

James s'écroula par terre succombant à la faiblesse. Il avait tout raté ! En épousant Lily, il l'avait tué ; en voulant se protéger, il avait condamné son ami ; en voulant aimer, il avait donnée à son fils, la vie d'orphelin. Peter s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule. James s'écarta d'un geste vif avec sur le visage une expression de dégoût.

-Ne me touche pas ! hurla t-il. Ne t'approche plus de moi !

Peter le regarda troublé par la froideur de son regard et la dureté de son ton. Il recula de quelques pas, les larmes nageant dans ses yeux. Il secouaient la tête de droite à gauche comme une furie. Il voulait parler, il voulait dire que jamais il ne ferait une chose pareil, que jamais il ne les trahirait mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche, aucun mot, aucune syllabe, rien. Alors, sans jeter un dernier regard, il partit en direction du château , ne comprenant pas pourquoi ses mais lui tournaient ainsi le dos. Pourquoi ils préféraient croire des étrangers plutôt que lui, un ami, leur ami.

-Venez Mr Pettigrow ! déclara la voix du directeur qui se trouvait devant le château. Peter le suivit sans poser de questions. Ses amis ne voulaient plus de lui.

James n'avait pas bougé, il avait plaqué ses mains contre son visage et répétait inlassablement le même mot dans un cri de désespoir : Pourquoi ?

Sirius et Remus ne savaient pas quoi faire, jamais il n'avait vu leur ami dans un tel état. Personne ne bougeait, personne ne parlait. Le soleil commençait à frapper de plus en plus fort et une petite brise se leva, faisant ainsi bouger les feuilles des arbres. A quelques mètres on entendait les élèves qui se dirigeaient vers leur cour de soins aux créatures. Les oiseaux chantaient et la voix bourrue de Hagrid appelant Crocdur résonna dans le parc. Personne ne parlait.

Harry s'approcha doucement de James et s'agenouilla en face de lui. Il posa délicatement sa main sir celle de son père. James releva lentement la tête et regarda le jeune garçon.

-Je ne souhaitais pas que tu le saches mais je m'en vois quand même désormais soulagé. Je ne voulais pas te mettre au courant, non parce que je ne te croyais pas assez fort mais parce que tu aurais cru que ma vie serait un calvaire. Ma vie n'est pas facile, certes mais pour qui l'est elle. Certains ont d'autres épreuves que les miennes qui sont tout autant difficile. J'ai appris à accepter mon destin puis je ne suis pas si seul que ça ! Ron et Hermione sont là pour moi, ils ont toujours été là pour moi. Mr et Mme Wealsey s'occupent très bien de moi, puis j'ai Dumbledore et Remus.

-Mais tu ne connais pas tes parents ! dit James.

-Si, peut être pas comme je l'aurais souhaitais mais je vous connais. Sirius et Remus me parlaient souvent de toi et de vos escapades. Pendant ma première année, Hagrid m'a offert un album photos avec des photos de toi et maman. Je ne suis pas malheureux parce que je sais que vous m'aimiez même pour le peu de moment qu'on a passé ensemble. A chaque fois que je me trouve dans une situation difficile, j'imagine vos réactions ou les choix que vous auriez fait pour moi. Sais-tu que mon patronus a la forme un cerf ?

-C'est vrai ? demanda James avec un petit sourire.

-Oui ! Un cerf ! Tu vois, tu continues à me protéger même après.

James baissa de nouveau la tête et commença à jouer avec l'herbe. De nouveau le silence s'installa et personne n'osa l'interrompre. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Sirius commença à s'impatienter, il prit le balais posé à ses pieds et proposa :

-Ca vous dit de jouer un peu ? On pourra comparer le père et le fils ! Je ne sais pas pour vous mais moi, je suis pressé de savoir lequel des deux est le plus fort !

Harry regarda son parrain avec soulagement. Il n'avait pas changé, toujours présent pour détendre l'atmosphère les plus insupportable.

La proposition fut bien accueilli et même Hermione décida de se porter au jeu. Ils formèrent donc deux équipes de trois personnes. Un gardien. Un attaquant. Un attrapeur. Ils se mirent donc tous en place et Sirius clama, alors :

-Bienvenue chez spectateur ! Vous allez aujourd'hui assister à un match exceptionnel comme vous n'en avez jamais vu ! La confrontation entre les deux équipes risque d'être rude et difficile. Tout à d'abord, l'équipe des RJR avec le formidable Remus en attaquant, l'extraordinaire James en attrapeur et le fantastique Ron en gardien. Quelle fabuleuse équipe est-ce ! Ensuite, dans l'équipe des HSH, nous trouvons la merveilleuse Hermione en Gardienne, L'incroyable Harry en attrapeur et le Surprenant Sirius en attaquant ! Quelle étonnante équipe ! Sans plus vous faire attendre, je ne vous dit plus que le meilleur gagne !Le match peut COMMENCER !!!!

Pendant près de trois heures, les six griffondors s'amusèrent en oubliant les soucis des dernières heures. Ils rirent, jouèrent dans une ambiance de fête, profitant pleinement des dernières heures qui leurs restaient. Plus loin dans le château, à travers la fenêtre qui donnait sur le bureau de Dumbledore, un jeune garçon les observait avec dans les yeux une lueur étrange.


	6. Chapter 5

_**Adieu ! Je crois qu'en cette vie**_

_**Je ne te reverrais jamais**_

_**Dieu passe, il t'appelle et m'oublie**_

_**En te perdant, je sens que je t'aimais**_

**Alfred de Musset**

_**La vérité vaut bien qu'on passe quelques années sans la trouver.**_

**Jules Renard**

_**Oublier est le grand secret des existences fortes et créatrices.**_

**Balzac**

_**A défaut du pardon, laisse venir l'oubli.**_

**Alfred de Musset**

_**Car j'ai jugé pur et cru limpide, un être aussi noir que l'enfer et aussi sombre que la nuit- :toi.**_

**Shakespeare. **

Les heures, les minutes, les secondes passaient et Harry voyait son père disparaître petit à petit. On était déjà mardi soir et James, Sirius, Remus et Peter devaient partir le lendemain tôt dans la matinée. La journée s'était déroulée à une vitesse impressionnante. Harry avait depuis le début de ces deux jours, vraiment apprécié la compagnie de son père, de son parrain et de Remus. Ils ne virent plus Peter qui s'était réfugié dans le bureau de Dumbledore et ne semblait pas vouloir en sortir. Tout le monde évitait de faire allusion à ce dernier ainsi qu'à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Personne ne souhaitait voir un silence pesant s'installer. Pas maintenant en tout cas. James posait sans cesse des questions sur la vie d'Harry et il était chaque fois impressionné et fier d'avoir un tel fils. Sirius s'amusait à dire que Harry avait décidément un caractère de cochon mais que vu ses géniteurs, c'était totalement normal. Il n'avait pas souhaité connaître la façon dont il était mort, pour lui savoir que c'était en sauvant Harry lui suffisait. En début d'après midi, ils avaient rendu une visite à Hagrid qui s'en était réjoui puis ils s'étaient ensuite dirigés vers la grande salle pour dîner quand, en chemin, ils croisèrent Malefoy et ses deux acolytes, Crabble et Goyle.

-Regardez qui voilà ! S'exclama Malefoy sur un ton sarcastique. Fils et père Potter, Black, Lupin, Granger et Wes-moche.

-Tiens, bonsoir la fouine! Répondit James. A ce que je peux voir tu as amené cette fois ci avec toi tes deux brebis galeuses !

-Sur un autre ton Potter ! Cracha Drago.

-Désolé, mais ce n'est pas dans nos habitudes d'obéir aux ordres ! Répliqua Sirius.

-Oui et tu en es mort ! riposta t-il.

-Mieux vaut mourir libre que servir pour la fin du de ses jours un mage psychopathe, déséquilibré et menteur de surcroît !

-Revois ta notion de liberté, Black. Je t'apprendrai que tu étais recherché par toute la communauté sorcière et que tu ne pouvais pas sortir de ta maison sans risquer de te faire prendre !

-Libre ne signifie pas pouvoir bouger et sortir à sa guise, libre c'est pouvoir penser et agir comme on l'entend, libre c'est dépendre de personne ! Ouvre ton esprit de temps en temps, Malefoy, sinon tu va devenir aussi pitoyable que ton pauvre père et ton maître !

-Mesure tes paroles !

-Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me tuer ?

-Ta cousine s'en chargera !

-Serpent de malheur, je vais te tuer ! Cracha t-il en s'avança, l'air menaçant.

James le stoppa d'un bras tandis que Drago arborait un sourire.

-Dis-moi Drago, intervient Hermione, J'ai entendu dire que ton père avait réussi à s'enfuir d'Azkaban et j'aimerais savoir que compte t-il dire à Voldemort pour s'excuser de sa misérable défaite de l'année dernière ! Il ne doit pas être très content, Voldy !

-Misérable défaite est un euphémisme, Hermione ! Compléta Harry. Imagine la scène : lui mangemort et sorciers de renom s'est fait battre par quelques adolescents sans expériences et sans puissances ! Moi, si j'étais à sa place, j'aurais tellement honte que je ne sortirais plus de chez moi !

Ron éclata de rire devant la réplique de Harry ce qui accentua encore un peu plus la fureur de Drago.

-Tu ne t'en sortirais pas comme ça, Potter ! Menaça t-il sur un ton glacial.

-Bouh ! J'ai terriblement peur !

Sirius éclata de rire puis ajouta :

-Si tu crois que tu peux le tuer, vas-y tente ta chance mais si j'étais toi, je me méfierais ! Penses-tu vraiment réussir là où Voldemort à échouer…Combien de fois Lunard, déjà ?

-Cinq fois Patmol !

-Oui, voilà, Cinq fois ! Cinq tentatives, cinq défaites. Cela a du être dur à encaisser !

Drago vira en blanc et ses lèvres devinrent si fine, qu'elles ne ressemblaient plus qu'à un trait. Il jeta un regarda meurtrier à Harry mais qui n'échappa pas à James.

-Je te préviens, Déclara James sur un ton posé mais froid, et je te conseille de le dire à tous tes amis, si tu touches un cheveu de Harry, tu vas le regretter, tu as ma parole ! Que je sois mort ou pas, handicapé ou blessé, malade ou un fantôme, prisonnier ou ministre, tu vas en pâtir ! Plus jamais tu n'auras la vie tranquille, je te pourchasserais nuit et jour, je rendrais tes jours tellement insupportables que tu me demanderas à genoux de t'achever ! Si tu touches un cheveu, ta vie va devenir un enfer et à côté Voldemort ne sera rien ! Si tu lui touches un cheveu, tu va connaître la fureur des Potter et la rage d'un maraudeur et je te préviens que ça ne fait pas un bon mélange ! Maintenant, tu déguerpis de ma vue, tu me fais mal aux yeux ! Retourne dans ton nid de cafard et restes-y ! Et rappelle-toi, d'une chose, c'est que James Potter en colère c'est pire qu'un cataclysme !

Drago serra ses poings mais ne préféra rien dire. Il partit sans demander son reste mais se promit une chose ; Il allait se venger ! On n'insultait et on n'humiliait pas un Malefoy sans en subir les conséquences ! Il ne savait pas encore quoi mais une chose était sur, c'est que James Potter allait payer cet affront ! C'était un serpentard et il allait ruser ! Il n'allait pas foncer tête baissée comme ces crétins de Griffondor ! Il allait ruser, recherché le point qui faisait mal et une fois tout en place : il frapperait !

-Je l'ai déjà dit, il est beaucoup trop impressionnable ! Déclara Sirius.

-Si j'étais toi, je me méfierais ! Conseilla Remus, il ne va pas lâcher le morceau comme ça ! Les serpentards sont connus pour être rusés et tenaces !

-Qu'il vienne ! Déclara James ! Je l'attends !

Ils finirent donc leur chemin dans un parfait silence, chacun à ses pensées. Harry avait été surpris par les paroles de son père. Il comprenait désormais mieux pourquoi on disait que son père était craint, il comprenait mieux pourquoi un jour Dumbledore lui avait dit qu'il veillait toujours sur lui, même mort !

Quand ils rentrèrent dans la grande salle, la plupart des élèves étaient déjà installés, Ils allèrent donc se placer rapidement à leur place. A côté de Dean, Peter était assis. James, Sirius et Remus le foudroyèrent du regard mais contre toute attente, Peter ne baissa pas le regard !

Le repas se passa dans une ambiance particulière. Tout le monde souhaitait parler de tout et oublier tout mais la présence de Peter à seulement quelques mètres d'eux, leur rappelait que rien n'était rose. Ce fut pour Harry, le repas le plus long de toute sa vie, par ailleurs chaque élève épiait ses faits et gestes, depuis son altercation avec Rogue.

-Cela va finir par me rendre fou ! S'écria Sirius. Qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous, à nous regarder comme des rats de laboratoire?

-Je croyais que les maraudeurs aimaient bien se faire remarquer ! Observa judicieusement Hermione.

-Remarquer, oui ! Répondit James, mais épier, non !

-Je ne vois pas la différence ! Dit Harry.

-Toute la différence est là, justement, déclara Remus. Quand on se fait remarquer,c'est qu'on le veut bien et puis on s'arrange toujours pour que ça nous mette en valeur tandis que épier, c'est contre son gré et c'est très désagréable dans tous les sens du termes !

-Pour moi, c'est la même chose, annonça Harry. Que je me fasse remarquer ou épier, c'est pareil au final : je n'ai plus d'intimité, plus de vie privée, tout le monde sais tout sur tout, que ce soit vrai ou faux ! La célébrité a beau faire rêver des milliers de gens, c'est l'horreur à l'état pur ! Les gens vous aiment quand vous êtes un héros selon les journalistes ; ils vous détestent quand vous êtes traité de fou, prétentieux et les je-ne-sais-quoi-d'autre-mot; Ils ont pitié de vous quand on raconte les horreurs que vous avez vécues, mais en réalité, peu sont le nombre de personne qui vous aime réellement ! Ils sont là, selon ce que dit la presse et croient à tout ce qu'on leur dit les yeux fermé tant que ça permet de les faire cancaner ! Ils en ont rien à faire que vous soyez heureux, triste et que vous avez mal ! Lorsqu'ils n'ont plus besoin de vous, ils s'arrangent soit pour vous humilier le plus possible, soit pour vous rendre la vie impossible ! Je peux vous assurer d'une chose, c'est que si un jour, j'arrive à vaincre Voldemort en m'en sortant vivant, ils seront pendant les premiers temps à mes pieds mais très vite, ils vont s'en lasser et ils trouveront à nouveau, des choses à me reprocher ! En réalité, ils n'en ont rien à faire !

Quand Harry eu fini sa tirade, il continua de manger comme si rien ne s'était passé. Pourtant en ces quelques phrases Harry avait confirmé les inquiétudes de James. Harry étouffait dans ce monde où sa destinée était déjà toute tracée. Il plongea son nez dans son assiette et essaya de manger mais il n'avait plus d'appétit, d'ailleurs plus personne ne mangeait exceptait Harry. Un froid s'était installé entre la petite troupe. Sans vraiment le vouloir, Harry avait mis mal à l'aise tout le monde. Jamais il ne s'était à ce point révéler sur ce qu'il pensait de sa célébrité mais il fallait que ça sorte. Soudain, un bruit sourd retentit. James tourna le tête et vit que Peter venait de renverser un plat par terre.

-Un bon à rien, commenta Sirius avec dans la voix, aucune sympathie. Il retourna vite à sa soupe sans se soucier une minute à ce rat.

James quant à lui, il ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de Peter. Il avait l'air tellement inoffensif, si chétif qu'on avait du mal à croire qu'il puisse un jour les trahir, qu'il ose les vendre à Voldemort. Quoi que si James y réfléchissait bien, Peter avait toujours eu une tendance à fuir et à abandonner ce qui lui était cher ! De plus son animagus représentait peut être ce côté caché. _Un Rat_. Un animal discret qui ne paraît pas méchant mais qui au fond de lui, est d'une cruauté sans égal, près à tuer pour ses intérêts ! La rage monta en James. Comme s'il sentait le poids de son regard, Peter tourna sa petite tête et croisa le regard froid et sévère de James. Celui de Peter était sec et vitreux. Soudain, égal à s'il venait de recevoir un sort, le corps de James se crispa, son ventre se comprima, ses mains devinrent moites et une peur inconnue s'empara de lui. Des images apparurent alors, des personnes qu'ils connaissaient, des voix qu'ils connaissaient, sa voix…

« _Lily tenait contre elle un bébé, son visage était triste._

_Une prophétie._

_Un gardien du secret._

_Sirius ? Peter ? Remus ?_

_-Prend Peter, James, personne ne se doutera que se sera lui, alors que moi…_

_-On doit se cacher, Lily, on le doit. _

_-James ! _

_-James ! _

_-J'ai peur, James ! _

_Lily épouvantée serre un bébé dans ses bras. _

_Elle crie ! _

_Elle pleure ! _

_Elle a peur ! _

_IL arrive ! _

_-Sauve-toi, Lily ! Sauve-toi avec Harry ! Je le retiens !_

_La peur !_

_Des cris !_

_Un rire !_

_Les pleures d'un bébé !_

_Des supplications !_

_Le hurlement d'une femme !_

_Une porte qui claque !_

_Un sanglot !_

_Un jet vert ! »_

-James ? Demanda la voix de Remus. Ca ne va pas ?

-Si…c'est…rien…je vais….je…bien. répondit il évasif en continuant de regarder Peter.

IL se leva finalement de table sous le regard interrogateur de ses camarades et sortit de la grande salle. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air. Ses jambes tremblaient, il avait l'impression d'être ailleurs, loin de Poudlard, loin de tout cela ! Il marcha jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt et s'adossa à un arbre. IL ferma les yeux. Il avait vu, il avait vu sa mort…il avait senti Voldemort s'approcher…Il avait senti le froid envahir son corps tout doucement. Il avait lut dans les yeux de Lily la peur…la souffrance…la peine… Comment avait il pu faire cela ? Les dénoncer à Voldemort ! James Potter avait peur…peur ! Lui, qui était si fort, si courageux qui s'amusait à risquer sa vie, avait peur…

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

James ouvra lentement ses yeux et découvrit ses deux amis en face de lui avec sur le visage une expression inquiète.

-Je t'ai vu regarder Peter, continua Remus, puis au bout d'un moment tu es devenu tout blanc. Que s'est t-il passé ?

-Rien.

-James ! Gronda Sirius. Ne commence pas à faire celui qui n'a rien ! Je te connais suffisamment pour savoir que tu ne vas pas bien ! Même maintenant, si tu as retrouvé un peu de couleur, ton teint est encore pâle et ton regard effrayé ! Que se passe t-il ?

James soupira.

-J'ai tout vu, confia t-il. Tout ! J'ai vu ce qui va se passer ! Je t'ai entendu me dire de prendre Peter ! J'ai vu sa trahison ! J'ai vu Voldemort me tuer. Lily a crié, elle a crié d'une voix si…si…effrayé ! Elle a pleuré, Sirius ! Elle avait peur et serrait Harry contre elle, de toutes ses forces pour le protéger ! J'ai senti au moment où il approchait que la mort venait. J'ai eu peur, Sirius. Peur, tu comprends ? J'ai senti mes veines se glacer, mes yeux ne voyaient plus que ce spectre ! J'étais pétrifié ! Je n'arrive plus à bouger ! Quand j'ai vu ses yeux rouges, quand j'ai entendu son rire, il était….J'ai essayé de le retenir pour que Lily puisse s'enfuir avec Harry mais…il était trop fort…il était si grand… Lily courait…elle avait peur…elle est morte et je n'ai rien pu y faire pour y changer quoi que ce soit !! Je lui avais donné ma confiance…il nous a trahi…il nous a tué…il a tué Lily…et condamné mon fils… C'était notre ami !

James avait des larmes qui coulaient le long des ses joues, il les essuya rageusement du revers de sa main. Remus et Sirius ne savaient pas quoi dire. Que pouvaient ils dire ? Rien ne pourrait apaiser cette colère, rien si ce n'est l'oubli.

-Si j'avais su, reprit il sur un ton froid, si je l'avais su, je t'aurais laissé le massacrer, Sirius ! Je t'aurais laissé le tuer ! Il ne mérite rien d'autre ! Si je le vois sur mon chemin, je peux vous jurer qu'il va connaître ma colère ! Il comprendra pourquoi je m'appelle Potter !

Les trois garçons ne prononcèrent plus un mot, ils restèrent ainsi à fixer les ombres des arbres. En chacun d'eux une rage bouillait, une rage qui ne demandait qu'à sortir.

Vers huit heures du soir, le professeur McGonagall les interpella et les informa que le directeur les attendait dans son bureau. Les trois maraudeurs se dirigèrent donc vers la statue.

-Asseyez-vous, ordonna Dumbledore en leur montrant trois sièges.

Ils s'assirent.

-Je crois qu'il est nécessaire que nous nous parlions…, vous avez appris en très peu de temps des choses qui ne sont pas faciles à encaisser. Je m'en doutais un peu que vous le découvririez, surtout connaissant vos caractères respectifs et celui de Harry. J'avoue n'avoir rien fait pour y remédier mais je pensais que cela ferait du bien à Harry de connaître son père ainsi que ses deux amis. Je me suis rendu compte, un peu tard je vous le conçois, que ce n'était pas une excellente idée. Seulement avec l'age, je me rends compte que même si je crois faire pour le mieux, je n'y arrive pas toujours. J'aimerais que vous compreniez que même si vous connaissez votre futur, rien de ne doit changer, les conséquences pourraient en être terrible !

-Vous nous demandez de faire comme si de rien n'était ? S'étonna Sirius.

-Il en est hors de question ! S'exclama James. Je ne vais pas rester à ne rien faire en sachant que Peter va nous trahir ! Je ne vais pas retourner à mon époque et continuer ma vie comme si je ne savais rien !

-Je vous comprends, James ! Déclara Dumbledore. Personne ne peut continuer sa vie normalement en connaissant le futur, c'est tout bonnement impossible ! Et c'est pour cela que je voulais vous parler avant votre départ ! Demain matin, vous irez vous rendre à l'infirmerie, là bas, on vous fera boire une potion…

-Vous allez nous effacer la mémoire ? Demanda Remus.

-Je ne veux pas qu'on efface ma mémoire ! s'exclama Sirius

-Il est hors de question que j'oublie ! S'écria James.

-Je ne vous demande pas votre avis, répliqua poliment Dumbledore, c'est la condition pour que vous repartiez ! Cette condition je vous l'impose et vous devez y faire avec !

-Pourquoi ne nous l'avoir dit, alors que vous sachiez que l'on accepterait pas ? Interrogea Sirius.

-Parce que je considère que vous devez en être informer, c'est la moindre des choses que je puisse faire. En votre mémoire. Maintenant, je vous demande de retourner dans vos dortoirs et d'éviter les détours. Bonnes nuits, Messieurs !

Le directeur se leva. Les trois maraudeurs en firent de même et sortirent du bureau, les nerfs à bout. Ils marchèrent dans les couloirs en silence, chacun dans ses pensées, mais une fois arrivée devant le tableau de la grosse dame, James s'exclama :

-Je n'oublierai pas ! Tant que je serais vivant, je me souviendrais !

Il rentra ensuite dans la salle commune d'un pas plus que déterminé, monta les marches menant à son dortoir et déclara :

-Nous avons une stratégie à mettre en place !

IL regarda sa montre.

-Il est vingt et une heures trente, il nous reste dix heures !

**°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°**

Harry, Hermione et Ron passèrent la soirée dans la salle commune à finir leur devoir.

-Tu devrais peut être passer ta soirée avec ton père, Harry ! Remarqua Hermione.

-Il a rendez-vous avec Dumbledore, répondit il sans lever les yeux de son parchemin.

-Harry ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Je vais très bien.

-Non ! Tu allais très bien ce matin, cette après-midi, mais pas maintenant ! Dit Ron.

Harry soupira.

-A table, quand on mangeait, juste avant que mon père sorte de table. J'ai vu des choses ! Je regardais Peter et là des flashs me sont apparus. J'ai vu la mort de mes parents ! J'ai vu Sirius les conseiller de prendre Peter, j'ai vu Voldemort s'approcher, j'ai vu mon père mourir ! Je crois que lui aussi la vue et c'est pour cela qu'il est sorti de table ! C'est pour cela que je ne suis pas allé le rejoindre dehors, car s'il a vraiment vu ce que j'ai vu, je n'étais pas le mieux placé pour lui parler.

-Tu crois vraiment qu'il a vu…tout…tout ça ? Questionna Ron.

-Oui ! J'en suis certain. Il regardait lui aussi Peter… Seulement, je pense qu'il a senti autre chose…il a senti la peur…il ressenti toutes les émotions…quand Voldemort va le tuer !

Ron et Hermione restèrent coi, incapable de prononcer un mot, puis enfin Hermione murmura :

-Tu dois avoir raison Harry. Il avait l'air si….effrayé…

-Non, il n'était pas effrayé…il était anéanti !

**°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°**

Un jeune garçon se faufilait doucement entre les bureaux de la classe. Il était minuit. Il s'approcha du seul chaudron et regarda son contenu. Sur son maigre visage cireux, un sourire sadique apparut. Ses yeux bleus étaient froids comme de la glace et calculateur. Il avait promis qu'il se vengerait, sa vengeance était proche… Bientôt, le prix de la victoire serait à lui…en réalité elle était déjà à elle depuis bien longtemps, depuis plus de dix-sept ans ! Il s'avança avec élégance vers le fond de la salle et regarda d'un œil mauvais les petites fioles qui étaient posées délicatement sur le bureau de son professeur. Il sortit de la salle, aussi discret qu'une fouine et referma la porte. Son professeur était décidément bien négligent, d'habitude il fermait toujours sa salle de cours de manières à ce que personne ne puisse y rentrer… Le jeune garçon secoua la tête et poussa un soupir moqueur. Il retourna dans son dortoir, pensant à ce qu'ils venaient de faire, quelques minutes plutôt. Il rit. Son rire froid et glacial se propagea dans le couloir vide menant à la salle commune des Serpentards. Drago Malefoy venait de se venger, une vengeance dont il savait d'avance, qu'elle serait pleinement réussie.

-Quel abominable rat ! ricana t-il.

**°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°**

Le lendemain matin, les trois maraudeurs semblaient en pleine forme malgré la nuit blanche qu'ils avaient passé. Ils se dirigèrent vers Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny qui discutaient tranquillement devant la cheminé.

-Amis du jour, bonjour ! S'exclama Sirius sur un ton joyeux ! Que diriez vous d'aller manger ? Je ne sais pas si vous l'entendez mais mon ventre cri famine !

-Tu es bien de bonne humeur ! Remarqua Hermione.

-Une bonne nuit de sommeil redonner des forces à n'importe qui ! mentit il avec aplomb.

Hermione haussa les épaules et ils purent tous descendre dans la grande salle. Tandis que Ron, Remus et Hermione discutaient et que Ginny et Harry étaient à l'avant, Sirius se pencha vers James et lui murmura :

-C'est bien ton fils ! Chuchota t-il ! Une rousse ! Encore une, et en plus elle a du caractère ! A croire qu'il l'a fait exprès !

-C'est vrai qu'elle ressemble à Lily…mais elle ne pourra jamais l'égaler dans mon cœur ! Lily est unique…

-Si tu le dis, Cornedrue !

Les deux maraudeurs échangèrent un regard entendu et continuèrent leur route.

Tous assis à la table des griffondors, ils mangeaient avec appétit.

-Elle a un goût bizarre cette nourriture, commenta Ginny.

-Je ne trouve pas ! Répondit Sirius en engloutissant un œuf. Ché délichieux !

-Sirius…, dit Remus, ne parle pas la bouche pleine !

-oui, bien sur mon petit lunard !

-Dis-moi Ginny, commença James, alors comme ça tu joues au Quiddich ?

-Oui !

-Un point de différent avec Evans !Annota Sirius. A quel poste tu es ?

-Je suis attaquantes mais je remplace Harry quand il est en retenue !

-Harry a des retenues ? Un point de commun avec James ! Constata Sirius.

-Sirius arrête avec tes comparaisons ! Dit James, tu deviens lourd !

-Je n'ai jamais le droit de rien faire ! Se plaignit il. Si c'est comme ça, je me tais !

-Tu n'as jamais réussi à te taire plus de dix minutes de suite ! remarqua Remus.

-Tu veux qu'on pari ? proposa Sirius.

-Tu tiens réellement à perdre ? Demanda James.

-Je pourrais te surprendre…

James secoua sa tête de droite à gauche avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

-D'accord, alors on parie que le jour où tu sortiras avec Lily, je ne prononcerais pas un mot pendant une matinée ! Si je gagne, j'aurais le droit de te charrier pendant une journée et si je perds…

-Si tu perds…, coupa James, si tu perds, tu dois révéler à Marie que tu la trouves mignonne !

Sirius sembla étudier la question pendant un petit moment puis finis par accepter. Voyant le regard interrogateur des quatre griffondors, Remus décida bon d'expliquer.

-Marie à un caractère, comment dire, explosif ! Elle s'entend à merveille avec Lily surtout en ce qui nous concerne, les maraudeurs !

-Mais contrairement à Lily, Marie trouve que c'est Sirius qui a la grosse tête ! Ils sont sans cesse en train de se crier dessus et Sirius préférait mourir que de lui avouer qu'elle lui plait bien !

-Bon ! STOP ! TERMINUS ! Cria Sirius. Pas besoin de déballer ma vie sur un plateau !

Tout le monde éclata de rire sous la mine enfantine de Sirius. Le repas se passa dans une ambiance de détente même si l'inquiétude du départ se faisait sentir ! Lorsque l'heure arriva, les trois maraudeurs se levèrent en même temps et sortirent de la grande salle pour se diriger vers l'infirmerie. Mille pensés se pressaient dans leur esprit ! Tout ce qu'ils avaient appris en si peu de jours, tout ce qu'ils n'auraient jamais pu imaginer leur fut révélé ! Derrière eux, Harry , Hermione et Ron les suivaient.

L'entré dans l'infirmerie se fit en silence, pas pour ne pas mettre en colère l'infirmière, non mais seulement parce qu'ils n'avaient rien à dire, rien qui puisse apaiser ce sentiment si fort qui les brûlait de l'intérieur. Une envie de crier, de se révolter contre ce monde injuste protestait dangereusement en eux ! Chacun tentait d'enfouir ce qu'il ressentait et préférait garder le silence de peur de ne dire des bêtises, des bêtises qu'ils regretteraient aussitôt. Ils s'assirent tous d'un coin, regardant chacun leur pied. Les maraudeurs devaient partir dans quelques minutes. Harry savait que Dumbledore ferait en sorte qu'ils oublient tout ce qu'ils avaient appris. Il ne le souhaitait pas. Il avait la chance de pouvoir changer sa vie mais il n'en avait pas le droit, il le savait et il le respectait même s'il avait mal.

James se repassa leur stratégie en boucle dans sa tête, il avait prit une potion anti-oubliette qu'ils avaient spécialement concocté pour cette occasion. Cela leur avait prit la soirée mais ils avaient réussi ! James se leva, regarda tour à tour Sirius et Remus puis ils sortirent chacun leur fiole contenant, un liquide bleuté et l'avalèrent discrètement tandis que Ron, Hermione et Harry cherchaient l'infirmière. Un sourire triomphant apparu sur les lèvres des trois maraudeurs quand le directeur pénétra dans la pièce. Il avait son allure toujours aussi imposante que d'habitude mais dans son regard une expression indescriptible scintillait.

-Bonjour, déclara t-il. Je vois que vous êtes prêt à partir. Je ne vais donc pas retarder plus longtemps le moment du départ ! Je crois que ce moment est suffisamment pénible pour tout le monde, pour m'attarder. Je vais donc demander à ces messieurs là, de venir prendre leur potion…

-Il est hors de question que je prenne ceci ! déclara posément mais avec détermination James en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

-Ce sera de même pour moi ! insista Sirius en venant se placer à côté de son ami.

-Je les approuve totalement ! Appuya Remus, en s'avançant pour rejoindre ses deux amis.

Dumbledore les observa pendant un petit moment mi-amusé, mi-désespéré. Hermione et Ron semblaient étonner qu'ils puissent s'opposer aussi frontalement à Dumbledore, tandis que Harry détaillait son père et ses deux amis avec un sentiment profond qui lui disait de les rejoindre et de combattre avec eux, la loi spatio-temporelle.

-Je ne peux pas vous laisser retourner à votre époque, tel quel ! soutint Dumbledore. Ce n'est pas que je ne le souhaite pas mais je n'en ai pas le droit. Croyez-moi, quand je vous dis que je souhaite plus que tout que le futur soit changé, Harry le souhaite autant que moi si ce n'est plus, tout le monde le souhaiterait ! Vous étiez très apprécié, tous les trois. Mais je ne peux pas, j'avoue que je suis peut être lâche mais je ne peux pas… C'est contre toutes les lois de la magie…

-Pourtant vous ne les respectez pas toutes, vous vous opposez au ministère ! Riposta Sirius, mais vous ne pouvez pas nous aider, c'est cela ?

-Ne le prenez pas ainsi, monsieur Black ! J'ai fait beaucoup de faute ces derniers temps mais celle-ci, je ne la ferais pas ! Si ça s'est passé comme cela, c'est que ça devait se passer !

-Mais…

-Il a raison ! Coupa Harry.

Son intervention étonna tout le monde, surtout au fait qu'il soit du côté de Dumbledore, il s'étonna même lui-même. Au plus profond de lui, son cœur lui disait qu'il ne devait rien dire, qu'il devait se taire pour laisser triompher son père, mais sa raison l'encourageait à faire le contraire. C'était vrai, il n'écoutait presque jamais sa raison, et qu'il se fiait plus à son instinct et à son cœur mais aujourd'hui…Aujourd'hui, c'était bien différent, il devait laisser son père partir… il devait le laisser vivre sa vie.

-Le professeur a raison, répéta t-il.

-Harry, entends-tu ce que tu dis ? Demanda James.

-Je sais, je sais mais il a raison ! Oublier est le meilleur moyen pour tout le monde ! Croyez que ça m'en coûte de vous dire cela mais je n'ai pas le droit de vous laissez détruire votre vie ainsi ! Si tu pars avec ce que tu sais, tu vas gâcher ta vie car tu voudras à tout prix éviter ce futur là, seulement d'une façon ou d'une autre ça arrivera. Vous allez passer vos années à chercher à vous protéger ! Est cela que vous appelez vivre ? Je sais aussi que tu ne diras rien à maman, parce que j'aurais fait pareil, seulement en te taisant tu la feras souffrir, vous souffrirez ! Tu es peut être mort jeune, mais tu es mort en connaissant l'amour, tu es mort honorablement, parce que grâce à toi et maman, je vis. Sirius quant à toi, tu vas permettre à Remus de sortir de l'ombre où il se cachera pendant de nombreuses années et il va connaître que c'est Peter qui vous a trahi ! Grâce à vous, je vais connaître mon père, je vais apprendre beaucoup de choses sur mes parents parce que vous serez là pour me les racontez ! Imaginez que si vous changez le passé, le futur en aura les conséquences ! Voldemort ne disparaîtra peut être pas et il tuera des milliers de gens, Tonks ne sera peut être pas avec Remus ! Vous allez me dire que ce n'est pas une petite chose comme ça qui pourra bouleverser le monde, mais pourquoi pas ? Tonks et Remus sont fait pour être ensemble, qui nous dit que s'il ne se rencontre pas, l'un deux ira du mauvais côté ? Ca peut paraître insensé ou tout ce que vous voulez mais vous devez oublier ! Je n'ai pas le droit de vous obliger à sauver le futur….

-Tu ne nous oblige pas ! Le coupa James.

-Si ! D'une certaine manière si ! Vous n'êtes pas destiné à vivre cette vie, vous avez le droit de vivre heureux ! De ne pas vous souciez de ce qu'il va arriver ! En oubliant vous reprendrez une vie normale, peut être quelle ne sera pas longue mais au moins vous aurez vécu ! JE suis heureux même si dès fois c'est difficile, je vous en supplie, ne rendez pas la chose plus difficile qu'elle ne l'est déjà pour tout le monde. Je vous en supplie, prenez cette potion !!

Sa voix ce fit suppliante et quelques larmes scintillaient dans ses yeux mais il les ravala très vite ! Ce qu'il venait de faire lui avait demandé un grand effort, il savait qu'il le regretterait toute sa vie, mais il n'avait pas le droit de les priver d'une vie heureuse ! Même si son cœur criait sa douleur, Harry se tut et fixa son père droit dans les yeux ! Il devait accepter parce que sa vie n'était celle qui voulait faire, parce que sa vie s'était de vivre avec Lily ! De vivre une vie heureuse, une vie en compagnie de ses amis, une vie avec sa femme. Parce que sa vie, c'était de vivre heureux même pour un temps limité.

James acquiesça doucement de la tête puis alla prendre la fiole sur la table, suivi par Sirius et Remus. Ils se regardèrent un instant puis sans prononcer une parole de plus, ils avalèrent le contenu ! James fut étonné de la force de caractère de Harry mais c'était normal, c'était son fils et celui de Lily après tout !

Un silence étrange s'installa dans la pièce, il n'était ni pesant, ni désagréable, non, seulement reposant ! Ce fut Dumbledore qui coupa cette sérénité de sa voix grave mais douce à la fois.

-Je crois qu'il est temps de faire rentrer Peter, pour que vous puissiez partir enfin !

Personne ne dit rien mais tout le monde serra les dents. Peter pénétra dans la pièce, tous les regards étaient dirigés vers lui et il était tellement replié sur lui-même, qu'il paraissait plus petit que d'habitude. Remus et Sirius tenaient chacun dans leur main, un pan de la robe de James pour éviter que ce dernier fasse un massacre. Harry serrait fort sa baguette pour ne pas lui sauter dessus tandis que Ron et Hermione le regardaient près à agir. Peter ressenti immédiatement l'hostilité et baissa les yeux vers ses chaussures. Il alla se placer dans un coin mais tout de même assez près de la sortie, si par hasard, il avait besoin de fuir !

Dumbledore se plaça au centre de la pièce, et fit apparaître l'armoire. Elle n'avait guère changé, toujours aussi simple avec quelques petits motifs inconnus.

James prit une grande inspiration puis regarda Dumbledore !

-Je crois que c'est l'heure ! Déclara ce dernier.

Les quatre garçons opinèrent de la tête puis s'avancèrent vers Harry. Ron et Hermione se tenaient à l'écart. Ils savaient que Harry avait besoin de tranquillité, d'être seul avec son père, Sirius et Remus.

-Tu es décidément le portrait craché de James !S'exclama Sirius. Et le caractère, n'en parlons pas !! Dis-moi, Harry, chuchota t-il en se penchant vers lui pour qu'il soit le seul à entendre. Elle est plutôt mignonne, Ginny ! Si je peux te donner un conseil, surveille-la de près sinon, on va te la piquer ! En plus, tu as un avantage que James n'avait pas, elle t'aime déjà bien… Je suis heureux de t'avoir connu et fier d'avoir un filleul comme toi !

Il partit en jetant un dernier regard à Harry, puis, après son plus beau sourire, il rentra dans l'armoire.

-Professeur ? Questionna t-il en passant sa tête vers l'extérieur, je dois attendre qu'ils viennent maintenant, non ?

-Oui, Mr Black.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais. Au fait, laissez rentrer Peter en dernier car sinon il va devenir de la chair à saucisse !

Remus sourit devant la tactique de son ami pour détendre l'atmosphère puis regarda Harry.

-Merci, dit il. Merci pour être celui que tu es. Ne change pas Harry ! Reste comme tu es !

Il laissa sa place à James et rentra à son tour dans l'armoire.

James s'approcha de Harry et le regarda un moment sans rien dire.

-Je suis désolé de n'avoir rien pu faire, désolé que tu n'es pas pu me connaître en tant que père et je suis désolé d'avoir mieux que toi, connu ta mère. Tu l'aurais aimé, je peux te l'assurer ! Elle est merveilleuse ! Je suis fier de toi, Harry ! Fier de ce que tu es devenu ! Lily le saurait aussi ! Je sais que ce n'est pas facile et que tu n'es pas toujours heureux, même si tu me diras le contraire! Sache que tes choix seront toujours justes si tu les fais avec ton cœur. Si un jour tu dois en arriver à oublier qui tu es, souviens-toi, que moi, James Potter, je suis fier et heureux de t'avoir pour fils ! Je sais que tu es quelqu'un de bien ! Tu es ma chair et mon sang ! Tu es un Potter et parce que tu es, en plus le fils de Lily, tu survivras et vaincras ! Sache une chose, Harry, c'est que tu es maître de ton propre destin, personne ne peux te dicter ta vie, ni ta conduite. Il suffit de suivre ton cœur et tu réussiras tout ce que tu entreprendras !!

James prit Harry dans ses bras et les serra un moment.

« _-Regarde comme il est beau, James ! dit la voix de Lily._

_Elle était assise dans un lit et portait une chambre du nuit blanche. Dans ses bras, un petit bébé dormait paisiblement._

_-Il est magnifique ! Tu as vu, qu'il avait tes yeux, Lily ? Souligna James avec sourire._

_Leurs regards se croisèrent._

_Ils étaient heureux._

_Ils avaient un fils._

_Un enfant !_

_Harry._

_-Tu seras fort mon enfant, murmura Lily. Je t'aime Harry James Potter. »_

James relâcha son étreinte et observa Harry. Lui, aussi avait vu. Il lui sourit et parti rejoindre ses deux amis. Il traversa la porte mais avant James se retourna et murmura : Je t'aime, mon fils puis il disparut. Sous un signe du professeur Dumbledore, Peter rentra à son tour. L'armoire se mit à s'éclairer. Une lumière éblouissante en sortait. Lorsque ce fut fini, Harry se précipita vers la porte qu'il ouvrit à la volée. Peut être qu'il espérait que cela est échoué mais malheureusement, ils n'étaient plus là. James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow étaient retournés dans leur époque, loin des soucis de la guerre, loin des trahisons, loin de Harry.

**0µ0µ0µ0µ0µ0**

-Ce n'est pas vrai ! Ne me dîtes pas qu'on s'est endormi ! S'exclama la voix de James. Dépêchez-vous ! On est en retard !

-Quoi ? Grogna la voix ensommeillée de Sirius. Laisse nous dormir, Cornedrue, S'il te plait, c'est pas le moment de faire le suave !

James réveilla Peter qui dormait encore dans un coin de la pièce tandis que Remus se leva en hâte et que Sirius continuait à grommeler ! Ils se situaient dans la salle sur demande qui était sous la forme de dortoir.

-Oh non ! S'exclama Remus. J'ai bien l'impression qu'hier soir, nous nous sommes endormis ici !

-Comment est-ce possible ? S'étonna Sirius. On essayait seulement de fuir Rusard ! Quoique je doive bien avouer que j'étais étonnamment fatigué !

-Peut importe comment ça se fait qu'on ce soit retrouvé là ! S'écria James. JE vous informe qu'il est huit heures quinze et que nous avons par conséquent quinze minutes de retard sur le cours de McGonagall !

-Aie, Aie, Aie ! Prononça Remus. Elle va nous tuer !

-Elle va nous détruire, tu veux dire, Lunard !

-Et on a loupé le petit déjeuné ! Dit Sirius.

Les quatre garçons se levèrent et sortirent donc de la salle commune.

-On devrait se dépêcher ! Conseilla Remus.

-On a pas le temps de passer par les cuisines ? Suggéra Sirius. JE meurs de faim!

-SIRIUS ! Grondèrent les deux autres !

-C'est bon ! Je rigole ! Il n'empêche que sans mon petit déjeuné, je ne peux rien faire de la journée ! C'est très important pour mon organisme !

Sans se soucier davantage des protestations de Sirius, ils continuèrent leur marche quand soudain James s'arrêta net.

-J'ai l'impression d'oublier quelque chose d'important ! Déclara t-il sérieux. De très important !

-C'est peut être ton estomac qui te rappelle que tu n'as pas déjeuné ! Proposa Sirius.

-Non…, j'ai le sentiment que j'oublie quelque chose d'important, de grave même…

_Papa ?_

-Vous avez entendu ? S'exclama James.

-Quoi ? Demandèrent Remus et Sirius d'une même voix.

-Cette voix d'enfant !

-Il n'y a pas eu de voix, James ! Informa Remus en regardant étrangement son ami. Tu es sur que ça va ?

-…oui…ça doit être parce que je n'ai pas mangé !

-Bien sur que c'est cela, Cornedrue ! S'exclama Sirius. Allez viens, on va au cuisine ! Que ce soit 15 ou 30 minutes de plus, l'humeur de McGo, sera la même, alors autant l'affronter le ventre plein !

James acquiesça et continua sa marche sans mieux s'occuper de cette petite voix. A l'écart, Peter arborait un petit sourire narquois. Il était jusqu'à maintenant resté silencieux, beaucoup trop désorienté parce qu'il se passait. Maintenant, il avait compris. Il se souvenait de tout, du rejet de ses soi-disant amis, de leur hostilité, de tout… Il était le seul à se souvenir… Pourquoi ? Pourtant, lui aussi avait prit de la potion, alors pourquoi se souvenait-il ? La réponse lui importait peu…désormais un seul objectif comptait à ses yeux…commettre le crime pour lequel ses amis l'avaient rejeté… Ils ne méritaient que cela…

Peter sourit puis rejoignit les trois autres maraudeurs savourant à l'avance sa vengeance !

-Ah ! Te voilà, Peter ! S'exclama Sirius. Que dirais-tu d'un bon gâteau au chocolat pour déjeuné?

**0µ0µ0µ0µ0µ0**

1998. Les élèves de Poudlard se levaient doucement, près pour une nouvelle journée. Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient déjà dans la grande salle et discutaient de maintes et une chose quand Ginny Arriva.

-Maman m'a écrit, dit elle, elle souhaite que vous veniez tous à la maison pour paques ! Lupin et Tonks seront là aussi !

Harry et Hermione opinèrent de la tête pour montrer leur accord.

-Harry? Demanda Ginny. As-tu fais quelque chose à Rogue?

-Pourquoi me poser cette question ? Car a part le fait que je le déteste, je n'ai rien fait de spécial !

-Et bien parce que, hier je l'avais en dernières heures et il a fait souvent allusion à toi. Il semblait te haïr encore plus que d'habitude !

-Parce que c'est possible ? questionna Ron

-Mais, il ne s'en ai pas pris seulement à Harry….il parlait aussi de…de…ton père et Sirius, hésita t-elle.

Harry regarda attentivement Ginny. Alors, elle aussi avait remarqué ? Ce matin, il avait croisé Rogue dans le couloir et son regard était encore plus dur et sec qu'avant ! Pourquoi ? Harry haussa les épaules et préféra penser à autre chose. Ses pensées se dirigèrent vers ses parents. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais depuis ce matin, il avait l'impression de mieux les connaître, en particulier son père. Il se sentait près à se battre et à vaincre Voldemort lorsque ce jour arrivera. Soudain une voix parla dans sa tête, une voix qu'il connaissait, une voix qu'il avait entendu qu'étant encore un bébé !

_« Si un jour tu dois en arriver à oublier qui tu es, souviens-toi, que moi, James Potter, je suis fier et heureux de t'avoir pour fils ! »_

**0µ0µ0µ0µ0µ0**

Dans une des tours du château de Poudlard, et plus précisément dans le bureau du directeur de cette école, le professeur Rogue et le professeur Dumbledore parlait.

-Je dois vous accorder que l'idée de mettre la potion dans le repas, c'était brillant. Félicita Rogue.

- Je me doutais bien que les maraudeurs auraient tenter quelque chose.

-Si je peux me permettre, professeur, dit Rogue, pourquoi avoir effacé la mémoire de Potter et celle de tous les autres, aussi !

- Vous voulez savoir pourquoi je n'ai pas voulu laisser à cette époque le souvenir des maraudeurs ?

Rogue fixa Dumbledore.

-Se souvenir c'est bien et ça fait avancer dans certaine circonstance, je vous l'accorde mais dans certains cas, elle emprisonne et vous retient. Que ce soit pour Harry, Remus ou les autres, la présence des maraudeurs leur a tous rappelé que du jour au lendemain, votre meilleur ami peut vous trahir. Nous n'avons pas besoin de douter en nos proches, pas maintenant quand les temps sont si durs ! Avec l'oubli, on peut en finir par le passé et avancer… Nous devons avancer sans regarder derrière soi, sans regretter ses gestes. Hier, Harry a fait un beau geste mais un geste qu'il aura toujours regretté. Il a laissé son père partir, il lui a dit d'oublier alors qu'il avait la possibilité de sauver sa vie, à lui. Hier, Harry a fait preuve d'une grande sagesse. Il a préféré que ses parents vivent heureux même sans lui, il a préféré que ce soit Remus et Sirius qui connaissent ses parents mieux que lui. Il leur a donné la chance de vivre leur vie, aussi courte soit-elle. Peut être qu'un jour, je me rendrais compte qu'oublier n'était pas la meilleure solution mais jusqu'à maintenant, _l'oubli est la condition indispensable de la mémoire_. Et puis _on oublie jamais vraiment tant qu'on ne meurt pas._

Dumbledore se dirigea vers la fenêtre et regarda dehors. Le soleil se couchait à l'Ouest tandis que la forêt se réveillait doucement. Les animaux s'éveillaient et, à Poudlard, huit adolescents s'endormaient paisiblement après avoir affronté une journée pleine en rebondissement pour chacun. Même vivant à des années différentes, ils étaient chacun liés par un souvenir enfoui loin dans leur mémoire, un souvenir qui les réunirait peut être un jour.

**_L'oubli est la condition indispensable de la mémoire. _**Citation de Alfred Jarry.

Je me suis inspiré de la citation de Alfred de Musset. **_Qu'est-ce donc qu'oublier si ce n'est pas mourir ?_**

J'ai fini ! Aurais-je pensé dire ça si vite ? En faite oui, car normalement, la fic ne devait pas dépasser trois chapitres, mais bon, le fait d'avoir vu qu'elle vous plaisez, ça ma donné envie de la rallonger un peu !!!

Je suppose que vous auriez aimé qu'elle soit un peu plus longue, non ? Dites-vous que toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin !!

Dites moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre !!! Votre avis est important !

Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews qui m'ont fait énormément, énormément, énormément…plaisirs !!!!

Merci Merci beaucoup beaucoup !!!!!!!

Il y a beaucoup de personne qui ont dit aimé les histoires de retourneur de temps, je vous annonce, pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, que j'ai une autre fic en cours, elle s'intitule « Si on pouvait changer le passé.. » Vous la trouverez sûrement dans mon profil !!

Merci encore pour avoir suivi cette fic !

Gros bisous à tout le monde !!

Elsa


End file.
